Entre le Fer et le Feu
by Laurele Adler
Summary: Habitant dans le quartiers des tisserands à Port Réal, Maurina est loin de vivre une vie idéale. A presque vingt ans et non mariée, son quotidien ne possède rien d'excitant. Mais cela, c'était avant de secourir malgré elle Tyrion Lannister et de faire la connaissance de son mercenaire sans foi ni loi, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ! Bronn/OC (M rating grâce à Bronn...)
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, je ne possède rien, la série appartient à HBO, les personnages appartiennent aujourd'hui et à tout jamais à J.R.R Martin, le grand auteur de la série de Game of Thrones… que dire d'autre ? Ah oui, lisez et laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Surtout que je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de recherche dans cette catégorie de personnage, alors au moins montrez-moi que vous existez :-)

Et si vous n'aimez pas, hé bien, ne me fustigez pas, je ne fais ça que pour faire partager ce que j'écris. Oui le style est différent, oui on ne voit qu'un aperçu de Bronn. Mais patience, il va bien se montrer au prochain chapitre, que je mettrai si je vois qu'on me lit un peu.

Bonne lecture.

I

Maurina était la fille d'un marchand de draps réputé à Port Réal. Elle habitait avec sa famille dans une vieille maison dans l'un des quartiers les plus animés de la ville. La maisonnée était composée de son père, sa belle-mère, de sa sœur cadette et du dernier-né, son demi-frère. Maurina avait un frère et une sœur aînés, mais l'un était parti faire fortune avec son propre négoce dans les îles, tandis que l'autre s'était mariée avec un soldat de profession qui était à présent basé dans le nord, selon les derniers messages qu'elle avait pu faire parvenir.

Depuis le mariage de sa sœur et le remariage de son père, personne ne semblait pressé de faire suivre le même chemin à la jeune fille, même si cette dernière approchait de sa vingtième année quand on pouvait déjà être mariée à seize parmi les gens du peuple. Aussi se considérait-elle davantage comme une jeune femme qu'une jeune fille en fleur. Il y avait dans cette appellation une sorte de naïveté qu'elle pensait avoir perdu depuis longtemps. Il semblait que l'on ne voulait pas faire de nouvelle dépense pour une nouvelle dot, mais Maurina soupçonnait aussi sa belle-mère d'avoir influencé son père pour que se dernier ne se préoccupe que de son nouveau couple. Leur bonheur était d'ailleurs assez relatif et ne pouvait selon elle ne consister qu'en une chose ; les craquements qui retentissaient au-dessus de sa tête en pleine nuit en étaient un constant rappel. Mais ce manque d'attention concernant son futur, bien loin de l'alarmer, lui convenait tout à fait. Il lui restait encore cette liberté. Elle aurait préféré toute fois que cela ne la fasse pas passer pour la suppléante toute désignée de Greyce, la servante de la maisonnée.

Parce qu'elle avait pris la place de sa mère dans le lit de son père, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui avant même que son veuvage soit terminé, Maurina avait toujours voué à sa belle-mère une aversion viscérale ; le fait qu'elle fut une assez belle femme d'un peu plus de trente ans, plantureuse et possédant un irrépressible besoin de donner son avis sur tout en affichant une assurance presque déplacée étaient autant de raisons de la détester. Depuis son installation, il lui semblait qu'elle était devenue la reine d'un royaume imaginaire dont la maison était le palais, sa chambre la salle de réception des doléances et son lit le trône. Elle donnait d'ailleurs depuis ce dernier tout un tas d'ordre du matin jusqu'au soir depuis la naissance de son rejeton. Quant à son père, Maurina pensait avoir encore de l'affection pour lui, comme on peut en avoir pour un homme qui connaît mieux son métier que sa famille et laisse volontiers les affaires domestiques aux femmes tout en s'assurant d'imposer son autorité à coup de ceinturon.

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé quand Maurina se leva de sa couche où dormait aussi sa petite sœur. Dans la pénombre elle lui lança un regard pour s'assurer qu'elle ne l'avait pas réveillée, puis tâcha rapidement de s'habiller. Puis elle descendit dans la cuisine qui servait aussi de pièce commune, où Greyce était déjà en train de faire chauffer le gruau.

« _Bon jour maîtresse, » dit-elle en lui servant un bol fumant.

« _Bon jour, Greyce, » répondit-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Maurina mangea rapidement sa ration, bu un gobelet de lait que la servante était allée traire de leur chèvre dans la petite cour de la maison, puis se leva. D'un pas qui se voulait énergique, une bougie à la main, elle sortit, traversa le couloir d'entrée —dans lequel se trouvaient la porte d'entrée de la maison et l'escalier au fond qui desservait les chambres, puis ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'atelier, y alluma une seconde bougie, puis entra enfin dans la boutique. Là elle en alluma une troisième puis une quatrième pour avoir un maximum de luminosité. Elle nettoya les tables et les étagères, puis se mit enfin à balayer, l'oreille tendue par habitude. Enfin retentit —quoi que de manière étouffée à cause de la cloison— le coup familier frappé à la porte du côté maison. Elle entendit la Greyce qui faisait entrer l'apprenti, pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. Maurina arrangeait les étoffes sur les étals quand Jonas entra dans l'atelier. Puis elle le vit enfin du coin de l'œil passer la tête par la porte de communication.

« _B'jour, mademoiselle Maurina. »

Elle lui rendit son salut en hochant la tête, puis il alla se mettre au travail dans l'atelier. La jeune femme inspecta la pièce, pivotant pensivement sur ses talons, puis quand elle jugea que tout se trouvait à sa place, elle repassa par l'atelier où Jonas terminait une commande, et alla s'occuper de faire se lever et manger sa sœur. Son père quant à lui devait déjà se débarbouiller dans une cuvette dans sa chambre ; bientôt il descendrait pour donner ses consignes, puis après avoir mangé il ouvrirait son commerce.

L'un des moyens d'éviter Magda ou la boutique était encore d'accompagner Greyce au marché. Maurina se proposait toujours de l'accompagner, panier à la main. En d'autres circonstances et si par exemple sa belle-mère n'avait jamais existé, la jeune femme aurait volontiers dédaigné cette sortie répétitive, mais ses options n'étaient pas variées. La servante n'était pas dupe de son stratagème, et d'ailleurs en voyant son air renfrogné quand elle devait l'aider à choisir du poisson et à le mettre elle-même dans le panier, Greyce lui répétait qu'elle n'avait pas à faire tant de manières car une fille de drapier était loin d'être une princesse, ni même une dame. Ce à quoi Maurina lui rétorquait qu'il fallait dans ce cas qu'elle en informe aussi sa belle-mère car ce fait semblait lui avoir totalement échappé.

« _Votre belle-mère est une femme de moyens qui a fait son chemin dans le monde, maîtresse. Vous ne pouvez pas espérer avoir droit aux mêmes avantages. »

« _Hé bien je devrais, Greyce. Car dans les faits c'est moi qui tient la maison avec ton aide, pas elle ! »

Elle sentait que la servante allait répliquer quelque chose de désagréable, quand une clameur vint troubler le marché.

La jeune femme mit un certain avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Malgré les protestions de son acolyte, elle s'approcha jusqu'à voir au milieu de la foule qui s'écartait progressivement un homme grand et brun, l'allure élancée et féline donner un coup de poing à un homme du peuple, puis se battre brièvement contre deux autres. Il était difficile depuis son point de vue de savoir qui avait commencé et pourquoi. C'est alors que Maurina vit le nain qui lui tournait le dos, à quelques mètres devant elle, et qui reculait à pas lents dans sa direction. Elle remarqua qu'il était richement vêtu pour un homme de petite taille, ce qui laisser penser qu'il était de haute naissance. Son identité la frappa alors comme une gifle. Bien sûr. Sans jamais l'avoir vu, la jeune femme cru reconnaître Tyrion Lannister, la Main du Roi par procuration. L'un des seuls avantages de la boutique de son père était de pouvoir recueillir les derniers potins de la Cour. Par les temps qui couraient, il était peu étonnant que celui qu'on surnommait le Lutin ne soit pas apprécié dans les rues de Port Réal. Son nom et celui du Roi et de la Reine Régente revenaient souvent dans la bouche des harangueurs de foule. Face au tumulte, il reculait pour se mettre à l'écart. Il n'était plus qu'à un pas d'elle. C'est alors qu'un autre homme s'avança pour attaquer le Lannister.

Sans savoir pour qu'elle raison elle agissait de la sorte, Maurina se plaça devant lui pour tenter d'arrêter l'assaillant d'une main levée, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de respirer pour parler qu'il lui asséna sur la tête le coup qui était destinait au Lutin. Mince comme elle était et de constitution plutôt frêle, Maurina se retrouva projetée au sol avec un cri de détresse comme une brindille que l'on venait de faucher. Tout devint obscur, pourtant, à plat ventre, elle entendit clairement les bruits autour d'elle. Apparemment quelqu'un d'autre venait de mordre la poussière. Et comme on ne la rouait guère de coups de pieds, elle espéra qu'il s'agissait de son agresseur. Après, on n'entendit plus que les commentaires inarticulés de la foule. Elle sentit alors des mains la retourner sur le dos. Sa vue troublée, Maurina entr'aperçu Tyrion Lannister penché au-dessus d'elle en la regardant d'un air surpris et étrange, tandis qu'une forme plus haute qui ressemblait à Greyce criait quelque chose dont elle ne comprit pas un traître mot. Trop sonnée, elle ferma à nouveau les yeux.

« _Bronn, transporte la demoiselle dans un endroit moins peuplé. »

Ah. Ça, elle venait de le comprendre. Elle entendit à nouveau Greyce qui s'insurgeait à l'idée même que l'on touche à sa maîtresse, mais cela n'empêcha pas de toute évidence deux bras forts et plutôt musculeux de la soulever et de la transporter, plaquée contre un torse solide. La jeune femme sentit tout flotter autour d'elle pendant plusieurs minutes puis on la posa sans grand ménagement sur les marches d'une fontaine publique.

Hébétée, la jeune femme regarda à tour de rôle Greyce, le Lutin, et ce qui devait être son homme de main. Ce dernier la fixait par-dessus son nez cassé avec un air assez goguenard qu'elle n'aurait su interpréter. Greyce s'assit à côté d'elle en affectant de l'inspecter.

« _Il semblerait que je vous dois mes remerciements pour m'avoir protégé, ma dame, » dit courtoisement le nain en esquissant un semblant de révérence.

Maurina le regarda un temps en battant des paupières, puis secoua la tête pour essayer de se débarrasser de cette désagréable sensation de vertige.

« _J'ai...agi par impulsion. J'ai fait ce que je pensais être juste sur le moment. »

Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle racontait, se rendit-elle compte, en se sentant extrêmement stupide. Elle se rendit compte avec une certaine horreur qu'elle aurait pu dire la pire des niaiseries sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

« _Vous êtes une fille courageuse, » répondit-il en plissant légèrement les yeux. Il lui apparaissait que le Lannister, encore surpris de cet acte dénué de préméditation, cherchait à comprendre les motivations de la jeune femme, ainsi que sa personne.

« _...ou inconsciente, » ajouta le reître en la reluquant, la main posée sur son épée.

Maurina lui lança un regard courroucé mais déjà Greyce renchérissait.

« _Vraiment maîtresse, où aviez-vous la tête ? » fit-elle en lui prenant cette fois-ci la tête entre les mains pour examiner son front.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Maurina réalisa qu'elle était peut-être en train de saigner. Elle repoussa doucement la servante pour toucher l'endroit endolori.

« _Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, » dit l'homme de main avec un ton dégagé qui voulait montrer qu'il parlait d'expérience. Et au grand dam de la jeune femme, elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison. La plaie saignait, mais très peu, car superficielle.

« _Dans ce cas, » répondit-elle en essayant de se relever avec l'aide de Greyce, « je ne voudrais pas vous retarder dans vos affaires, monseigneur Lannister. »

Le nain sembla à nouveau pris de court par son attitude, ce qui commença à exaspérer légèrement la jeune femme sans qu'elle n'en montre rien. Vraiment, se comportait-elle de manière si extraordinaire ? Après un tel coup, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, rentrer chez elle. Elle lança alternativement des regards entre le Lutin et son homme, qui semblait seul à goûter la situation, franchement amusé par l'échange.

« _Ma douce dame, » reprit le nain, « dites-moi à comment se nomme la personne à qui je dois ma reconnaissance et où elle vit. » En voyant sa réticence, Tyrion ajouta « il me serait agréable de pouvoir vous envoyer un présent en gage de ma gratitude. »

Ce fut au tour de Maurina d'être surprise. _Un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes_. Oui, peut-être, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cette devise populaire serait appliquée à la lettre par l'un d'eux. Elle songea une seconde à décliner son offre par soucis de garder son identité inconnue, mais elle se rappela qu'elle avait à faire au deuxième homme le plus important du royaume et qu'il aurait été de la première offense de le refuser.

« _Je me nomme Maurina. J'habite dans le quartier des tisserands chez mon père, Maître Roderick, près de la place ***. »

« _Ainsi votre père est tisserand— ? »

« _Drapier, » corrigea-t-elle. « Et l'un des meilleurs. Il y avait un temps où notre maison fournissait le palais, monseigneur. »

Tyrion arqua un sourcil, l'œil vif, comme quelqu'un qui venait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« _Et pourquoi cela a-t-il changé ? »

Maurina se mordit brièvement la lèvre, regrettant de s'être lancée sur ce sujet. Si son père était là, il lui donnerait une bonne correction.

« _Une histoire de rivalité entre marchands, mon seigneur. De toute évidence, notre concurrent avait les moyens d'assurer son avancement. »

« _Mais vous deviez être bien jeune quand cela s'est produit, » remarqua le nain l'air anodin.

Maurina cligna une fois des yeux, prise de court pendant un instant.

« _ En effet monseigneur. »

« _Votre père vous aura alors raconté cette histoire, comme étant l'un de ces évènements qui marquent les esprits et les motivent à travailler pour réparer l'honneur familial meurtri. »

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête, l'air légèrement rembruni car elle entrevoyait vaguement où il voulait en venir.

« _Je suis certaine que mon père n'a pas affabulé. »

Tyrion sourit, en brandissant ses mains en l'air.

« _Loin de moi de penser le contraire. Toute fois, retenez ceci, ma chère enfant. Certains pères ont cette désagréable habitude de vouloir faire combattre leur guerre personnelle par leur progéniture, quand au final... elle ne regarde qu'eux et devrait finir... avec eux. »

Sans départir de son sourire, il lui fit une esquisse de salut.

« _Je vous souhaite la bonne journée, Maurina. Attendez-vous à recevoir une visite prochaine. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle regarda l'homme de main hocher la tête en guise d'adieu sans pour autant départir de son air goguenard. Elle soutint son regard, l'air fier, puis attendit qu'elle les ait perdu de vue dans la foule. En suite, et seulement en suite, elle laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle avait retenu pendant la durée de l'échange.


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer note : La série des livres de Games of Thrones ne m'appartient pas, bla bla bla, la série HBO non plus (sinon je serais riche je suppose!), bla bla bla, par contre les personnages originaux viennent bien de mon imagination alors pas touche manouche !

Note de l'auteur : Hourra, un deuxième chapitre. Je tiens à particulièrement remercier la seule personne qui a trouvé le courage/temps/intérêt? de bien vouloir laisser un commentaire:

**Nini66**: Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait plaisir de constater que sur plus de 40 vues de la page, au moins une personne m'a laissé un gentil billet. Je te dédicace donc ce deuxième chapitre, ma chère première 'revieweuse' :-)

NB: Oui, on peut voir combien de personnes visitent la page... vous pensiez passer inaperçu comme un ranger peut-être ? :-p

* * *

II

A peine rentrée dans la cuisine, la voix de Magda retentit à travers les deux étages par l'escalier.

« _Maurina ! »

La jeune femme posa sans grande précaution son panier à côté de celui de Greyce sur la table de la salle commune en levant les yeux au ciel.

« _Que peut-elle déjà me vouloir à peine arrivée ? » grommela-t-elle en montant l'escalier en bois quatre à quatre.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Maurina trouva Magda couchée dans le lit parental comme une grande malade, enroulée royalement dans une pelisse. Devant l'unique fenêtre se tenait la nourrice avec le bébé au sein, tandis que sa sœur s'entraîner à coudre, assise dans un coin. En la voyant entrer, sa belle-mère l'interpela.

« _Hé bien, Maurina, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps pour faire le marché toutes les deux ? Vous bailliez aux corneilles ? »

La jeune femme, indignée, souleva la mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait généralement le haut du front en guise de réponse. Magda retint une exclamation tandis que Cinna se levait silencieusement pour voir sa sœur de plus près.

« _Par les Sept ma fille, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais ? » s'étonna-t-elle en lui faisant un signe impérieux de venir s'asseoir au bord du lit. D'une main peu douce elle entreprit de l'examiner, mais la jeune femme recula en feignant une grimace pour qu'elle la laisse tranquille.

« _Greyce a déjà regardé, » se défendit-elle. « Si vous me permettez de redescendre elle va m'arranger ça rapidement. »

« _Ne la dérange pas alors qu'elle commence seulement maintenant à préparer le repas, » objecta sa belle-mère. « Assez de temps a été perdu. Tu iras à la pompe dans la cour pour te rincer le visage et elle pourra toujours regarder après. Mais d'abord, raconte donc comme tu t'es arrangée de la sorte. »

En luttant contre la mauvaise grâce qui la saisissait soudain, la jeune femme raconta tout l'incident. Quand elle eut fini, Magda la regardait avec un étrange air satisfait.

« _Tyrion Lannister... la Main du Roi ! Ah ! Est-il aussi petit, laid et difforme qu'on le dit ? »

Marina n'aurait su le dire. En effet, il n'était pas beau, mais il avait traitée avec tant de courtoisie qu'elle n'avait pas attaché d'importance à son physique, toute retournée qu'elle était.

« _Il est très disgracié, » concéda-t-elle, « mais il a été très respectueux envers moi. »

« _A n'en pas douter ! » s'exclaffa Magda, un brin vulgaire, « c'est sans doute en s'y prenant comme ça qu'il est devenu la coqueluche de ces dames dans les bordels de la cité. Avec un physique pareil, même une fille de la plus basse extraction pourrait lui faire dire des politesses pourvu qu'elle ait un joli minois et des formes là où il faut ! »

_Et c'est avec une logique comme celle-là que tu as attrapé mon père, traînée ?!_ se dit la jeune femme amèrement.

« _Bon. Donc tu dis qu'il va amener un cadeau pour montrer sa gratitude ? Il va falloir se tenir prêts. Tu devras surveiller ta mise. Désormais, tu te présenteras à moi tous les matins pour que je te voie avant que tu ailles à la boutique. »

Cachant mal son dégoût, la jeune femme n'oser comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« _Mais... je ne veux pas plaire au Lutin ! »

« _Foutaises, petite sotte. Tu sais combien un homme comme lui pourrait donner pour entretenir un bâtard de toi ? Tu vivrais de ses générosités... et nous avec. »

Maurina regardait à présent sa belle-mère comme si elle venait de perdre la tête pour de bon.

« _Oh ! Et ne me regardes pas avec cet air insolent, petite bête ! » s'emporta Magda en lui donnant une tape bien sentie sur le bras. « Pour ta gouverne, sache que les hommes fonctionnent tous de la même manière. Il est temps que tu le gardes en tête et que tu en tires ton parti. »

Elle la poussa alors hors du lit.

« _Allez, du vent ! Allez donc manger, ta sœur et toi. Et dis à Greyce de se dépêcher de me monter mon déjeuner, je meurs de faim, moi, avec toutes vos histoires ! »

Tandis qu'elles mangeaient seules dans la salle commune à la table à côté de la cheminée, Maurina ignorait délibérément les questions incessantes de sa sœur, trop préoccupée par les propos empoisonnés de Magda. Tyrion Lannister espérait-il par ce cadeau un genre de compensation de sa part ? Il n'avait pas eu l'air intéressé le moins du monde par sa personne, pourtant. Enfin, lui semblait-il. De toute façon, il lui était impossible de s'imaginer avec un homme comme lui, même si cela l'enrichirait. Bien sûr si elle était dans des circonstances désespérées, l'instinct de survie lui ferait certainement faire n'importe quoi. Mais elle n'en était pas réduite à cette extrémité, aussi elle préserverait son honneur pour quelqu'un qu'elle estimerait digne. Mais se donner à Tyrion Lannister ? Et hors mariage en plus ! Mais qu'avait donc Magda dans la tête ? A tout prendre, même son homme de main, avec son nez cassé et ses yeux trop directs pour être bien élevé était plus désirable que lui. Enfin ! D'une certaine façon. Il n'était question dans son esprit de séduire qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, que savait-elle de la séduction ? Avec son inexpérience, elle était bien persuadée qu'elle ne saurait séduire personne, même si elle essayait vraiment. Bien qu'étant convaincue qu'elle n'était pas laide et qu'elle était plus jolie que la plupart des filles de bonne famille du quartier, avec ses yeux gris, ses traits fins et sa belle chevelure châtain, Maurina doutait fort de posséder le moindre pouvoir sur les hommes._ Tirer parti_... mais tirer parti de quoi ? Non, décidément sa belle-mère avait un esprit mal tourné qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout.

« _Maurina, tu m'écoutes à la fin ? » dit Cinna de l'autre côté de la table.

« _Quoi ? » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton peu amène.

« _On ne dit pas quoi, on dit comment. C'est mère qui l'a dit. »

« Cinna, ne me tentes pas de te corriger pour ton impertinence, j'ai peu de patience en ce moment ! Et arrête donc d'appeler Magda ta mère, » s'exclama-t-elle.

Remise à sa place, la gamine de huit ans examina ses mains, penaude. Une vague de remords parcourut Maurina. Elle avait l'impression de parler comme son père.

« _Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

« _Est-ce que le Lutin est vraiment petit ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en mangeant.

« _C'est un nain. Donc oui. Vraiment petit. »

« _Petit comment ? »

Maurina roula des yeux impatients, puis, après avoir réfléchi, indiqua le bord de la table.

« _Vraiment ?! » s'exclama Cinna, visiblement impressionnée. « Mais pourquoi maman veut que tu fasses des enfants avec lui ? Et pourquoi des bâtards ? Ça peut avoir des enfants, les nains ? »

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond et donna une tape bien sentie sur la tête de sa sœur, à bouts de nerfs.

« _Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de poser des questions stupides ? Et arrêtes d'appeler cette truie notre mère, c'est insultant pour celle qui te regarde de là-haut ! »

Sa petite sœur la regarda, interdite, de grosses larmes roulant dans ses yeux grands yeux marrons. A nouveau, une déferlante de remords lui inonda le cœur, implacable.

« _Pardon, » finit-elle par lâcher. « Pardon. »

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et essaya de la prendre dans ses bras, mais Cinna la repoussa en reniflant. Maurina lâcha un soupir puis baissa les yeux sur leurs gamelles en bois vides.

« _Magda a cette idée stupide que le nain serait intéressé par moi. »

Sa sœur fit la sourde oreille, mais la jeune femme continua.

« _Je suis persuadée qu'elle a tort, et même si elle avait raison, je ne me compromettrai pas pour de l'argent. »

_Même si apparemment tout le monde s'en fiche dans cette maison. Je n'en suis quand même pas encore réduite à ça._

Cinna finit par lui lancer un regard, feignant mal le désintérêt.

« _Pourquoi elle a parlé de bâtards ? » fit-elle d'un ton détaché.

« _Parce que si le nain me prenait comme maîtresse —ce qui n'arrivera jamais, les enfants qui naîtraient seraient des bâtards, nés hors mariage. Il est souvent coutume que le père noble de tels enfants donne de l'argent pour qu'ils soient éduqués quand il ne peut pas les emmener avec lui dans sa famille. »

Cinna hocha la tête pensivement.

« _Mais toi, tu veux te marier. »

« _Oh oui, » répondit aussitôt Maurina en la serrant contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas saper le moral de sa sœur en lui disant que ses chances diminuaient à mesure que les années passaient. Elle-même avait besoin de se convaincre qu'elle pouvait prétendre au bonheur de trouver quelqu'un de bon avec qui partir d'ici. « Avec une belle robe, et une belle couronne de fleurs dans les cheveux. »

« _Et un beau mari. »

« _Si possible ! »

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux. Mais le regard de Maurina devint plus vague.

_Tout cela sera, si j'arrive encore à faire mes propres choix dans cette maison._

Les journées de Maurina oscillaient habituellement entre la boutique et les tâches ménagères. Les jours de grande affluence elle aidait à servir la clientèle de son père, mais quand les affaires étaient calmes, la jeune femme aidait Greyce aux corvées domestiques, ou quand elle avait fini elle allait alors rendre visite à certaines amies du quartier. Elle avait beaucoup de connaissances, mais n'en comptait que deux parmi les plus proches.

Suivant les plans diaboliques de sa belle-mère, qui la voulait en permanence chez eux pour l'avoir à l'œil et la tenir prête à recevoir la Main du Roi, Maurina ne pu faire de visite à personne. Certes, Magda avait daigné lui acheter deux nouvelles robes, ce qui tenait du miracle, mais sans cela, le temps paraissait interminable et l'attente insupportable en sa compagnie.

Heureusement, au bout du quatrième jour de supplice, Celyane vint lui rendre visite.

« _Par les Sept, je te remercie d'être venue ! » dit-elle en la faisant asseoir dans la petite cour de la maison. C'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait espérer parler tranquillement, mais à voix basse afin que Magda ne les entende pas si elle laissait exprès sa fenêtre ouverte.

« _Quand j'ai remarqué que tu n'allais plus au marché et que tu ne venais pas me voir je me suis demandé si tu n'étais pas tombée malade. »

Maurina eut un rire dérisoire, et lui montra sa blessure au front qui guérissait tranquillement. Elle lui raconta alors les derniers évènements dans les moindres détails. Celyane l'écouta, interloquée et sérieuse à la fois. Cela rasséréna quelque peu la jeune femme de voir qu'au moins une personne l'écoutait avec intérêt et une attention particulièrement bienveillante tournée vers elle.

« _Et comment a réagi ton père ? » finit par demander Celyane.

« _Il ne voit là-dedans qu'une opportunité de s'enrichir et de faire prospérer le commerce. »

_Ma belle-mère y a bien œuvré_.

« _Il n'attend que la venue du Lutin pour pouvoir proclamer ensuite que la Main du Roi est venue en personne chez lui. »

Maurina leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« _J'espère que ma belle-mère à tort et que le Lannister ne veut rien d'autre que me remercier. Cela est déjà un honneur qu'il me fait et je ne veux espérer rien d'autre. »

Celyane posa une main rassurante sur la sienne et la serra doucement.

« _Je suis sûre que s'il avait eu d'autres attentions à ton égard, tu t'en serais aperçue. D'ailleurs, on dit qu'il visite souvent les maisons closes car il n'y a que là que les femmes n'osent pas le dédaigner. »

« _En tout cas, j'ai bien hâte que tout cela soit vite passé, et que je puisse à nouveau sortir de chez moi. »

Son amie se leva alors avec quelques difficultés en entendant une cloche sonner au loin.

« Oh, je dois rentrer. Cedrik doit déjà nous attendre chez nous. »

Elle serra son amie fort dans ses bras, autant que son ventre rond et plein d'une vie nouvelle pouvait le permettre.

« _Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que ton mari t'ai laissée sortir dans ton état. Tu as pris un risque en venant me voir. Je ne parle que de moi, sans penser à toi... »

« _Penses-tu ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un rire malicieux. « Ma mère a pu marcher quasiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche du dernier. J'espère bien faire comme elle. Et je peux bien encore marcher pour venir écouter tes aventures extraordinaires, mon amie. »

Maurina l'a raccompagna dehors, mais resta un temps à la regarder s'éloigner tranquillement dans la rue, en sentant un petit pincement au cœur lui serrer la poitrine. Avec Ariane, Celyse était de celles qu'elle considérait comme de la famille proche, qui semblait l'aimer et la comprendre. Contrairement aux individus avec lesquels elle devait vivre ici. Elle secoua la tête en entendant Greyce qui l'appelait depuis la cuisine, et referma la porte à contrecœur. La pénombre de la maison l'enveloppa à nouveau, et les bruits de la rue de dissipèrent en un brouhaha incohérent et irréel.

Deux jours plus tard, Maurina aidait à la vente avec son père et l'apprenti. Ils avaient un grand nombre de clients ce jour-là et les affaires allaient bon train. La jeune femme accourait dans tous les sens, des rouleaux de draps dans les bras. Son père semblait d'humeur plutôt bonne, même s'il semblait un peu mal à l'aise face au changements de tenues de sa fille. Mais comme l'idée venait de sa nouvelle épouse, il n'avait pas interféré, lâchant simplement quelques commentaires peu flatteurs de temps à autre. Cela ne surprenait guère Maurina de constater que son père la préférait quand elle était 'quelconque' selon ses propres mots, et qu'elle 'n'attirait pas les regards de la clientèle sur elle'. Heureusement pour la jeune femme, elle avait arrêté d'attendre quoi que ce soit de son père depuis très longtemps ; et puis elle pouvait bien vivre avec ce genre de réflexions. Comparées à ce dont il était capable, cela était un moindre mal.

Maurina déroulait une belle pièce de draps piqué pour la montrer à un client de son père, quand un silence s'abattit dans la boutique, pareil à l'effet d'une claque. Entraînée par la surprise générale, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers l'entrée, où elle vit que les clients s'effaçaient pour laisser passer... Tyrion Lannister, flanqué de son reître. Celui qui avait le regard indécent.

« Oh, nous vous dérangez pas pour moi, » dit le Lutin avec une grimace amusée en remarquant le changement d'atmosphère. « Je ne faisais que passer dans le quartier. »

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Et là, vous me dites, mais... mais où sont les passages croustillants avec Bronn ?! Ah bah oui, je vous le demande, moi. Enfin, je sais pertinemment quand il va venir, c'est à dire dans le chapitre 3. Là, on aura de quoi ronger son frein pendant quelques jours.

Toute fois, je ne compte publier le prochain chapitre que lorsque le nombre de reviews aura gonflé un peu.

Alors cher/chère lecteur/lectrice. Tu vois cet encadré juste en-dessous, en bas de la page ? Tu peux écrire ce que tu veux dedans, inscrit à ou non ! Je serai plus que ravie d'envisager des altérations de ce que j'avais prévu pour cette fic' pourvu que quelques personnes me disent ce qu'elles souhaitent.

En attendant, j'ai beau râler (ne m'en voulez pas surtout, c'est génétique), je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine ! Et qui sait, peut-être que le chapitre 3 arrivera ce week-end pour vous faire un peu de lecture dans votre temps libre ? :-) :-)

Bises à tous.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : Hourra, enfin le troisième chapitre en ligne, youhou. Je dois bien l'avouer, j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai jamais à le publier ce week-end tellement j'ai eu de travail, mais voilà ! Enfin ! Je crains par contre qu'il n'y ai encore des coquilles, mais disons qu'à la troisième relecture hier soir j'ai cru que j'allais perdre un œil, donc je me suis arrêtée. J'ai regardé à nouveau aujourd'hui, ai retravaillé certaines choses, alors maintenant... je vous laisse lire !

Un millier de merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, vous n'avez pas idée du plaisir que c'est de les lire et d'y répondre.

Pour les personnes qui étaient restées sur leur faim, j'espère que vous serez content(e)s, car j'ai rallongé cette partie en revoyant mon découpage par chapitre. Du coup, vous en avez plus ! D'ailleurs, va falloir que je continue à écrire, moi...

Allez, assez de blabla.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

III

Son père fut le premier à surmonter sa surprise, et s'empressa de venir se présenter devant le nain en faisant une révérence aussi basse que ridicule. Maurina n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire un salut à une Main du Roi auparavant, pourtant son instinct lui soufflait qu'on ne devait sûrement pas s'y prendre comme cela. Elle réprima un léger sentiment de honte en le voyant faire.

« _Mon seigneur Lannister, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir dans notre humble boutique. »

Le nain sembla l'étudier un instant, puis avec un sourire énigmatique, jeta un regard autour de lui.

« _Cet honneur vous le devez tout entier à votre fille, Maître Roderick. Elle a eut le courage de prévenir un coup qui m'était destiné en le recevant elle-même. »

L'assistance hocha la tête en chuchotant. La jeune femme, embarrassée, aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou, malgré la fierté qu'elle éprouvait en entendant quelqu'un louer une chose qu'elle avait faite. Elle tâcha de s'appuyer sur ce sentiment inhabituel pour trouver la force de venir se présenter.

« _Ah, voici la jolie jouvencelle, » s'exclama Tyrion en la voyant venir.

« _Monseigneur, » dit-elle en s'inclinant avec application.

« _Ma chère Maurina. Je vois que vous avez tout à fait récupéré de votre exploit passé, » dit-il obligeamment en la saluant.

« _Tout à fait, votre grâce, je vous en remercie. »

Tyrion fit un signe à son homme de main.

« Et comme promis, je vous ai apporté un présent en gage de ma reconnaissance. Bronn? »

La jeune femme leva alors les yeux vers ce dernier et croisa son regard. Il semblait n'avoir qu'une hâte, en finir avec toutes ces simagrées le plus vite possible. Et quelque part, elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Elle remarqua alors la boîte qu'il tenait négligemment dans les mains. Il s'avança vers elle, aussi Maurina garda les yeux baissés sur ce qu'il lui apportait.

« _Ouvrez-la donc. Je brûle de savoir si mon cadeau vous plaît, » encouragea Tyrion.

Elle lui jeta un regard furtif. Comme Maurina aurait voulu qu'il n'y ait personne dans la boutique pour épier ses moindres faits et gestes ! Qu'il lui plaise ou non, dans aucun cas de figure elle ne pouvait s'imaginer déclarer à la Main du Roi que son cadeau ne lui plaisait guère.

Lentement, elle souleva le couvercle... et y découvrit un livre très ancien. De toute évidence, il n'était plus de la première jeunesse car sa couverture était lustrée par le temps et avait souffert aux coins ; son cuir était craquelé çà et là.

« _Un livre, mon seigneur ? » dit-elle en essayant de ne pas laisser pointer la déception dans sa voix. Au contraire, elle arqua un sourcil vers le Lannister, lui quémandant implicitement quelques explications.

« _J'espère au moins que vous aimez la lecture, Maurina, » répondit Tyrion sans perdre son ton affable.

Son masque de convenances était si parfait qu'il en énerva presque la jeune femme. Elle prit le livre délicatement et referma la boîte. Bronn, qui tenait la pose depuis tout ce temps, ne fut que trop heureux d'aller poser son fardeau à la hâte sur les étoffes de prix. Mais personnes n'y prit garde, trop curieux de suivre la suite de l'échange.

« _J'apprécie la lecture, mais mon travail me laisse peu de temps pour m'y consacrer, » dit-elle.

« _J'espère dans ce cas que les récits des guerres de Westeros saura susciter votre intérêt. Ce livre m'est très cher. »

Nouveaux murmures. Maurina trouve le moyen de sourire, tout en se demandant s'il se payait sa tête en lui donnant un livre au titre aussi peu palpitant.

« _J'en prendrai grand soin, mon seigneur, » assura-t-elle aussitôt.

En voyant l'air satisfait que cette réponse provoqua chez le Lannister, l'ombre d'une pensée traversa son esprit. Y avait-il une raison particulière pour laquelle il lui donnait ce livre ? Mais cette assomption disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue quand sa belle-mère se posta devant elle, semblant sortir de nulle part.

« _Monseigneur, » dit-elle en s'inclinant bien bas, ce qui fit remarquer avec horreur à la jeune femme qu'elle portait une robe très décolletée. « Quelle honneur de vous recevoir chez nous. J'étais un peu souffrante, mais le plaisir de venir vous saluer était trop grand. »

_La curiosité et l'envie de se faire voir, surtout._

Maurina dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais désormais Magda avait capté l'attention en échangeant des platitudes avec Tyrion, et la jeune femme ne savait si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou désespérée. Elle croisa à nouveau le regard de Bronn. Ce dernier l'observait avec une insistance et un air désinvolte qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. On aurait dit un loup qui regardait sa proie. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se pourlèche les babines. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils pour lui indiquer que son attitude était déplacée, mais cela lui soutira au contraire un sourire amusé qui la fit bouillir de rage. Bon sang, pour un homme qui semblait avoir un bon nombre d'années de plus qu'elle, il était bien rustre. Pour lui apprendre, elle décida de reporter son attention sur le Lutin ; pour se faire, elle dû se déplacer et contourner sa belle-mère. Magda jeta un regard dédaigneux sur le livre qu'elle tenait pressé contre sa poitrine.

_Au moins quelque chose qu'elle ne voudra sûrement pas me prendre… _

« _Avant que je parte, je tenais à personnellement vous informer que j'ai choisi votre maison pour fournir mes appartements au palais à compter de ce jour. Qu'on se le dise, les actions méritoires d'une personne ont toujours des répercussions sur sa famille. Il en va de même pour les mauvaises. »

De nouveaux murmures excités remplirent la boutique, et Maurina remarqua du coin de l'œil que son père et Magda en avaient tous deux perdu la voix. Cela la fit rire en son for intérieur. Avant qu'ils ne tournent les talons, la jeune femme trouva la présence d'esprit de remercier Tyrion d'un tel honneur et proposa de les raccompagner à la porte, tandis que la clientèle s'empressait de féliciter son père. Elle laissa sortir le Lutin en inclinant la tête, puis Bronn, qui passa tout en la fixant de son air insolent.

« _Merci encore monseigneur, pour ma famille et pour moi-même, » dit alors Maurina dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« _Adieu, Maurina. Et garde bien ton cadeau précieusement. J'enverrai Bronn de temps à autre pour savoir comment vous vous portez tous les deux. »

Maurina tiqua. Tâchant de cacher sa perplexité, la jeune femme sourit en le saluant.

Mais quand ce fut Bronn qui lui rendit son salut, elle le foudroya du regard.

Pas découragé pour deux sous, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif par dessus son épaule, sourire en coin tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, flanqués de gardes qui les avaient apparemment attendus dehors.

Maurina n'y résista plus et lui tira la langue. Elle le vit alors lâcher un rire.

« _Nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt, petiote ! » lança-t-il tout en continuant de marcher.

La jeune femme rentra en secouant la tête, pensant que ce Bronn était vraiment un mufle de la pire espèce.

* * *

Le calme mit plusieurs jours à revenir dans la maisonnée de Maurina. Tout d'abord la jeune femme trouva autant de plaisir que de soulagement à voir que personne ne s'intéressait à son livre hormis sa sœur, qui voulait qu'elle lui apprenne à mieux lire. A vrai dire, elle ne voyait pas comment ce livre pouvait posséder une valeur autre que sentimentale ; en le feuilletant elle avait découvert qu'un Maester au nom imprononçable l'avait écrit, et que son style était des plus rébarbatifs. Elle aurait peu de moments exaltants à passer avec une telle lecture ! Mais Tyrion Lannister avait semblé accorder une grande importance au fait qu'elle le garde, sans vouloir trop le montrer. L'idée qu'une intention était cachée derrière ce geste restait tapie dans un recoin de son esprit. Elle avait même examiné le volume sous toutes les coutures pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose de différent. En vain. Puis elle finit par ne plus y prendre garde et le rangea dans un linge de son côté sous le lit.

Sa belle-mère s'était appropriée la boîte ouvragée et Maurina ne savait déjà plus si elle l'avait gardée ou si elle l'avait vendue.

A cette contrariété s'ajouta le fait que Magda ne se faisait pas à l'idée que Tyrion ne voulait pas d'elle, et les deux femmes s'étaient violemment querellées à ce sujet. Forcément, Maurina finit par dire quelque chose de plus déplacé que sa belle-mère, qui lui asséna une paire de claques et la priva de souper. Vinrent ensuite les brutales réprimandes paternelles, car Magda avait dans l'habitude d'aller se plaindre à Roderick du comportement 'dérangé et insolent' de sa fille.

Toute fois, un calme relatif revint, et la boutique entra dans une nouvelle ère de prospérité. Et ce, grâce à Maurina. Puisque personne ne le lui disait, elle trouvait un secret plaisir à se le dire de temps à autre. Etait-ce de la vanité si cela était vrai ? Elle s'en moquait bien finalement. Désormais, elle commençait à s'imaginer aspirer à de plus grandes choses. La jeune femme n'avait après tout jamais songé à ce qu'elle ferait dans le futur. Voulait-elle simplement rester chez son père à servir de deuxième servante ? _Non_, lui criait désormais une voix dans sa tête. Non, elle voulait... plus. Sans vraiment savoir ce que cela voulait dire.

* * *

Malgré l'affluence qui prenait désormais la boutique, Maurina trouva tout de même le moyen de s'échapper avec Greyce pour faire le marché. Combien même elle était contente de voir le commerce si bien tourner, l'envie de sortir marcher dans les rues de Port Réal était plus forte que tout. Et après les jours qu'elle avait passé enfermée chez elle, la jeune femme finissait par croire que les murs allaient l'étouffer. De plus, elle n'était pas sortie non plus depuis la venue du Lutin.

« _Vous êtes sûre que vous faites bien de m'accompagner, maîtresse ? » demanda la servante d'un air un peu soupçonneux.

Maurina lui lança un regard qui la fit taire.

« _Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre mes décisions toute seule, Greyce. De toute façon, mon père parle déjà de prendre un nouvel apprenti, à l'allure où vont les choses. Je suis persuadée que personne ne se sera rendu compte de mon absence jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »

_Du moins je l'espère._

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant l'étal de fruits. Elles se mirent à inspecter la qualité des pêches.

« _Et puis vois donc le bon côté de la chose, » reprit Maurina. « Quand je viens au marché, il y a toujours une chance que cela enrichisse ma famille ! » termina-t-elle avec un rire.

Malheureusement, Greyce semblait immunisée contre la moindre forme d'humour, et était d'ailleurs la dernière à en faire. Les seules fois où elle l'entendait rire étaient pour se moquer de quelqu'un ou en écoutant un commérage. Aussi la jeune femme décida de l'ignorer et acheta les pêches.

C'était une chaude journée qui s'annonçait. On était encore le matin, mais déjà le fond de l'air était tiède, et sans aucune brise marine. Sur le chemin pour acheter des légumes, Maurina n'y résista plus et prit une pêche dans le panier. Avant même que Greyce n'ait le temps de protester, elle avait déjà planté ses dents dedans et mangé un morceau.

C'est alors qu'une main à la propreté douteuse et masculine surgit par derrière et lui arracha le fruit des mains. Trop surprise pour crier, la jeune femme se tourna pour trouver Bronn, larcin en main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait vraiment une allure de loup, pensa-t-elle.

« _Belle journée mes petites dames, » lança-t-il en parodiant un salut de chevalier.

« _Elle l'était jusqu'à ce que vous me voliez ma pêche, » rétorqua-t-elle en continuant à marcher, ce qui l'obligea à la suivre. « Est-ce dans votre habitude de voler les femmes au marché ? »

Bronn retint un rire peu relevé en mordant dans la pêche à pleines dents. La jeune femme le regarda du coin de l'œil essuyer l'excès de jus d'un revers de main.

« _Ha ! Il m'arrive de voler les femmes. Mais généralement il ne s'agit pas de fruit, et ça ne se passe pas au marché ! »

Greyce, qui avait trouvé bon de feindre la surdité vis à vis de leur conversation, poussa une exclamation outrée tandis que Maurina devenait rouge pivoine. Elle lui lança un regard lourd de reproches, qui se voulait plus sévère qu'embarrassé.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Bronn ? » lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le marchand de légumes. Maurina croisa les bras et tâcha de ne pas se montrer impressionnée par ce grand soudard qui la toisait de sa haute taille, par-dessus son nez cassé. Greyce, dans un sursaut d'intelligence, avait comprit qu'il était de son intérêt d'effectuer seule les achats pour le moment.

« _Oh, vous n'êtes pas fâchée au moins ? » demanda-t-il alors, faussement inquiet. « Si vous voulez, je vous la rend, elle vraiment goûteuse. »

Il lui tendit le fruit dont il ne restait qu'un morceau à manger.

La jeune femme remarqua alors que les lèvres du soudard étaient luisantes de jus et que quelques gouttes avaient coulé sur sa barbe de trois jours, au niveau du menton. Elle fronça le nez, sa respiration devenant plus irrégulière, partagée entre une certaine répulsion et l'ombre d'une incompréhensible… attirance. Quand elle leva ses yeux vers les siens, elle remarqua l'intensité de son regard bleu moqueur.

Elle réalisa alors qu'il lui lançait un défi et qu'il s'attendait certainement à la voir refuser avec un gloussement mal contenu ou à s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Malgré sa répugnance en voyant ses doigts plantés dans la chair mûre (lui seul savait où ils avaient traîné), Maurina se força à lui prendre le fruit, et sans le quitter des yeux prit la dernière bouchée et jeta le noyau par terre. Pendant un bref instant, elle crut voir une expression plutôt impressionnée traverser son visage. Pour se donner une contenance, il posa une main sur le pommeau de son épée et l'autre sur sa hanche. Face à cette démonstration d'assurance virile, Maurina se sentait frémissante, fière, ridicule, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse entrevoir cela.

« _Hé bien, Bronn ? Je répète ma question, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de prendre un air aussi dégagé.

Greyce venait de finir, aussi ils se mirent à la suivre, en direction du coupeur de viande.

« _Tyrion Lannister vous l'a bien dit, non ? J'ai été envoyé pour l'assurer de votre bonne santé. »

Maurina lui lança un regard intrigué. A bien l'observer, il ne semblait guère convaincu de l'importance d'une telle mission. A son grand dam, la jeune femme devait bien reconnaître qu'elle le comprenait un peu.

« _Votre employeur est plein de considération. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je me porte à merveille. Votre mission aura été de courte durée, et remplie avec succès. »

« _Vraiment ?... à dire vrai, je vous trouve un peu pâlotte. Vous avez un galant pour vous sortir de chez vous ? »

Cette fois-ci la jeune femme poussa une exclamation indignée, se sentant rougir légèrement.

« _Ce ne sont vraiment pas vos affaires, Bronn ! Et puis comme vous le voyez, je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour me sortir de chez moi. »

Le soudard parti d'un rire franc et moqueur que Maurina observa, interdite.

« _Ah, ah, Maurina. Maurina. Vous pouvez faire la fière tant que vous voulez, mais vous savez comme moi qu'il vous manque cruellement quelque chose. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en essayant de l'ignorer. Il se pencha alors sur elle et lui susurra à l'oreille:

« _Un homme entre ces belles cuisses que je devine sous votre robe. »

Maurina tourna la tête si vivement vers lui qu'elle failli le cogner front à front. Mais le reître possédait d'excellents réflexes et une habileté de mouvement déconcertante, aussi il recula à temps pour éviter la main qui avait volé dans sa direction et l'attrapa au vol.

Bronn étouffa un rire en l'attirant à lui.

« _Je savais que tu pouvais être fougueuse comme une ribaude. J'aime ça. »

« _Je me fiche bien que ça te plaises ou non », cracha-t-elle en essayant de se libérer de sa prise de fer. « Tu es probablement l'homme le plus...le plus...vulgaire que je connaisse. » Elle releva la tête en se reprenant. « Gardez vos plaisanteries de soldat pour vos semblables et fichez-moi la paix. »

Greyce était en train de commander la viande. Elle avait entendu leurs éclats de voix, mais heureusement ils s'étaient tenus assez à l'écart pour qu'elle n'entende pas le détail. Le mercenaire se pencha sur Maurina en arquant un sourcil, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, comptant sur le fait qu'elle allait être trop fière pour broncher. En effet, tremblante de colère, la petite jeune femme le regardait avec de grands yeux gris qui montraient clairement sa lutte pour ne pas céder à l'intimidation. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son front, et son odeur —un mélange de cuir, d'écurie, de métal et de quelque chose d'autre qui lui était propre.

« _Oh, vous pensez m'être supérieure, c'est ça ? » dit-il dans un murmure qui se voulait d'un ton faussement plaisant.

A vrai dire, une part de lui semblait vraiment rire de la situation. Pourtant ses yeux bleus étaient devenus plus durs, comme sa prise sur son poignet. Elle ne tira plus dessus, sachant que cela n'y ferait rien. Maurina sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine.

« _Je ne le pense pas, c'est un fait. La… la fille d'un commerçant réputé est d'un rang plus élevé qu'un simple soudard, » parvint-elle à articuler, non sans peine.

Bronn hocha pensivement la tête, puis leva sa main libre pour toucher une boucle de cheveux qui s'était échappée de sa tresse. Elle réprima un sursaut, pensant par réflexe qu'il allait la frapper ; mais l'étrange délicatesse de son geste la troubla plus encore.

Il finit par relâcher son poignet avec un soupir un peu exaspéré, songeur.

« _Hum. Toujours ce fichu rang. Pourtant vous étiez bon aise quand ce simple soudard était là pour sauver vos petites miches au marché. Vous avez déjà pensé à ce qui vous serait arrivé ? Qui aurait empêché l'un d'eux de vous entraîner dans une allée déserte… ? »

Maurina vit du coin de l'œil que Greyce revenait vers eux. Elle se détourna aussitôt de Bronn, qui recula d'un pas.

« _Nous devons rentrer. Et je crois que vous devez faire de même, » dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Le mercenaire l'observa un temps, des pieds à la tête, puis finit par acquiescer, retrouvant un sourire au coin des lèvres, l'air de dire qu'il reconnaissait quand une bataille devait être reportée au lendemain.

« _Nous nous reverrons, ma dame. » Ce mot était toujours un sarcasme dans sa bouche. Et de fait, elle n'en était pas une. « Bientôt. » Il tourna les talons.

Greyce était déjà partie à quelques mètres devant elle quand Bronn ajouta à voix bien haute :

« _J'espère que ce que je vous ai dit vous tiendra chaud la nuit ! »

_Crois-y, espèce de rustre._

Sur le chemin de retour, Maurina fit promettre à la servante de ne parler de cette rencontre avec personne.

« _Il est simplement venu s'assurer de ma santé pour son maître après tout, » avança-t-elle.

La servante lui lança un regard dubitatif.

« _Vous êtes sûre que c'est tout ce qu'il était venu faire, maîtresse ? Il avait une bien drôle manière de s'acquitter de sa tâche alors. »

La jeune femme raffermit sa poigne sur le deuxième panier de courses.

« _Défends-toi bien d'aller imaginer autre chose, Greyce. Et ne va pas inventer des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas. »

Elle crut l'entendre grommeler 'pas encore' mais préféra croire qu'elle n'avait rien compris. La discussion fut close, mais la jeune femme ne put empêcher ses pensées de tournoyer dans sa tête. Des pensées qui finissaient toujours par se diriger vers Bronn.

* * *

Bon ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Pour ma part, j'avoue avoir tellement lu et relu ce chapitre que je ne sais plus si je dois l'aimer ou non, mais ça, je crois que c'est normal :-)

Sinon, n'oubliez pas le petit encadré en bas de cette page, un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir, même quand c'est court !

Je ne sais pas quand je vais publier le prochain chapitre. Il est déjà écrit, mais doit être retravaillé... et puis je ne vous le cache pas, ça dépend de vous aussi ^^.

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le chapitre 4. Il est moins long que le précédent, cette fois-ci j'ai gardé le découpage originel car d'une part je trouvais que ça se terminait mieux comme ça, et puis comme de chapitre en chapitre j'ai beaucoup de views et peu de commentaires... et bah ça va vous faire un peu les pieds. *sourire démoniaque*

Désolée d'avance pour le peu d'entre vous qui m'écrivent pour chaque chapitre :-) Mais sachez que vous tenez une place particulière dans mon esprit quand j'écris.

Disclaimer's alert: Sous vous dévoiler la teneur de ce chapitre, la fin de ce dernier contient de la violence et une tentative...heu... d'agression. Si cela vous dérange, arrêtez-vous dès que Maurina sort de chez son amie. Je ne suis pas non plus partie dans les gros détails non plus, mais juste pour être sûre, et que vous ne soyez pas surpris(es).

Sinon, et bien, comme d'habitue,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

IV

Maurina ne revit pas le reître au marché les jours suivants. Elle ne le revit pas non plus quand elle alla rendre visite à ses amies dans le quartier. Deux semaines passèrent pendant lesquelles elle se surprit à le chercher du regard parmi la foule. Cela était pourtant stupide et ridicule. Pourquoi chercherait-elle à rencontrer à nouveau ce mufle ? Il était insupportable, insouciant des civilités et des codes d'honneur... devait-elle chercher plus de raisons encore de le détester ? Pourquoi donc rechercher sa compagnie quand elle ne pouvait le souffrir plus de quelques minutes ?

Mais sans relâche, elle revoyait alors sa silhouette athlétique, ses épaules larges, son allure féline et son sourire de loup ; ses yeux délavés qui la déshabillaient sans la moindre honte, sa barbe mal rasée, son front haut et ses cheveux noirs rejetés en arrière, et ses traits patinés par le temps qui laissaient deviner qu'il avait connu une vie très rude et dangereuse, jeté aux quatre vents.

Le pire moment était la nuit, où il hantait occasionnellement ses rêves. Plusieurs fois la jeune femme s'était réveillée dans le noir, en nage, haletante, sa chemise lui collant au corps, arrachant un grognement indigné de l'autre côté du lit.

Pourtant, et contre toute attente, penser à Bronn semblait avoir allégé ses tâches quotidiennes. Les sempiternelles sorties de Magda contre elle ne la touchaient plus comme avant et les journées à la boutique paraissaient moins dures. Elle terminait d'ailleurs l'une de ces journées-là, quand un jeune garçon entra en trombe en l'appelant par son prénom.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bougre qui braille ton nom ? » s'emporta Roderick, mécontent d'être dérangé devant sa clientèle.

Sa fille s'interposa entre eux.

« _C'est Ross, le serviteur de Celyane, » expliqua-t-elle. Elle se tourna alors vers le garçonnet. « Que se passe-t-il, mon garçon ? »

Il était à bout de souffle à force d'avoir couru.

« _C'est mon maître qui m'envoie vous chercher. Il vous fait dire que la naissance se présente mal et que la sage-femme tarde à venir. »

Alarmée, Maurina défit aussitôt le tablier qu'elle portait à la taille. En le voyant faire, son père l'arrêta, furieux.

« _Pour qui se prennent-ils de t'envoyer chercher comme si tu n'étais qu'une domestique ? Ils n'ont qu'à attendre la sage-femme. Tu entends ? Je t'interdis de quitter ton travail !»

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas l'écouter. Elle disparut un instant, puis revint les épaules et la tête ceintes d'une étole couleur sable et se dirigea vers la porte.

« _Je ne laisserai pas mon amie risquer de mourir en couches simplement pour vous avoir obéi mon père, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix décidée et la plus calme possible.

Maître Roderick était désormais écarlate de colère, voyant son autorité remise en cause dans sa propre boutique, et devant ses clients.

« _Si tu sors d'ici, prépare-toi à recevoir une sacrée correction à ton retour ! » éructa-t-il en brandissant sa main pour illustrer son propos.

Sa fille posa sa main sur la poignée, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle regardait son père avec de grands yeux fixes. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait jamais défié aussi ouvertement son père, et cela la terrifiait. Mais elle repensa aussitôt à Celyane, l'imagina en proie aux pires douleurs dans son lit, et se dit que les places auraient très bien pu être inversées. Elle aurait pu être celle qui se marie la première et vivre un calvaire en ce moment même.

« _Priez pour que je rentre dans ce cas, » fit-elle dans un souffle, avant de disparaître dans la rue, le jeune Ross sur les talons.

On était en fin d'après-midi, remarqua Maurina en remontant la rue avec Ross. La chaleur commençait à peine à être plus supportable et des effluves de crasse et d'urine parvenait à ses narines par moment. Les rues étaient encore pleines de passants, mais elle soupçonnait que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps. En levant les yeux la jeune femme pouvait voir de gros nuages sombres se profiler dans le ciel. Elle se mit alors à bombarder le jeune garçon de questions sur l'état de son amie.

« _Elle semblait avoir mal... mais je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle criait beaucoup. Ça nous faisait drôlement peur, au maître et moi, » avoua-t-il.

La jeune femme essaya d'imaginer Cedrik apeuré, mais trouva cela difficile. Cedrik, si sûr de lui, si calme et avenant. Sans doute une rareté d'homme parmi les gardes du palais. S'il avait laissé paraître sa crainte aux domestiques de sa maison alors la situation devait être vraiment grave. Cela ne rassura pas la jeune femme. Elle devait faire face à quelque chose dont elle ne connaissait rien, et ce en ressentant une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre. Elle ne pouvait reculer, et pourtant regarder la difficulté dans les yeux ne rendait pas la tâche plus facile. Lors d'un accouchement difficile, elle savait quels étaient les risques. Aussi elle força son esprit à ne pas y penser.

Une fois arrivés, Maurina monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et fut accueillie par le mari de Celyane au deuxième palier. Ce dernier était pale, les yeux hagards.

« _Je suis désolé qu'on vous ai dérangée, Maurina, mais Celyane vous réclamait dans son délire et je voulais trouver un moyen de la calmer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

La jeune femme défit son voile improvisé et prit le chemin de la chambre.

« _Vous avez pensé à envoyer chercher la servante d'Ariane ? Je crois bien qu'elle a déjà fait ce genre de choses. Et des nouvelles de la sage-femme ? »

L'homme secoua la tête, ses boucles brunes dansant sur son front plissé par la préoccupation.

« _Celle du quartier est malade, alors la cuisinière est partie dans l'autre quartier en trouver une. »

Maurina trouva Celyane alitée et plongée dans la pénombre, trempée de sueur, en proie à des douleurs terribles. On avait ouvert les fenêtres et fermé les volets à moitié, puis on avait pendu des linges mouillés devant chaque ouverture pour diminuer la chaleur le plus possible. Il régnait de ce fait une atmosphère moite qui ne plu guère à Maurina, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle préférait encore souffrir d'une chaleur sèche que d'avoir le sentiment de dormir à côté d'un marais bien humide.

Elle vint aussitôt s'asseoir à son chevet et serra la main qu'elle lui tendait.

« _Maurina. Tu es venue, » dit-elle d'une voix éreintée. »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu ressens, Celyane ? Comment sont tes contractions ? »

« _Espacées...mais très fréquentes depuis peu. Ça a commencé depuis une heure. »

Les yeux de la future mère étaient vagues et la jeune femme remarqua qu'elle brûlait de fièvre. C'était sans doute cela qui la faisait délirer. Elle leva alors la tête vers Cedrik. Ce dernier était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte, tel un fantôme, complètement dépassé par la situation semblait-il.

« _Celyane a de la fièvre. Il lui faudrait des linges trempés dans de l'eau froide, » dit-elle simplement pour que la détresse dans sa voix ne la fasse pas sonner comme une commande.

Avec un léger sursaut, l'homme se redressa, puis hocha la tête sans un mot avant de disparaître.

« _As-tu... déjà fait accoucher une femme auparavant ? » demanda son amie entre deux gémissements de douleur.

Maurina secoua gentiment la tête. Elle se voulait rassurante pour ne pas l'inquiéter et ajouter à ses tourments, mais au fond d'elle la jeune femme avait une peur bleue que Celyane lui file entre les doigts comme sa propre mère. Elle avait été jeune alors, mais le sentiment d'impuissance lui était toujours resté en travers de la gorge. Aujourd'hui elle était plus âgée, et elle pouvait désormais prendre le taureau par les cornes.

« _Tu es la première. » Elle commença à soulever le drap. « Tu permets ? Pour voir comment ça se présente. »

Son amie n'eut pas la force de lui dire non. Puis dans l'urgence, la gêne aurait été superflue. Maurina déglutit, prenant son courage à deux mains, puis regarda. Bon. Visiblement la voie naturelle se préparait à laisser passer l'enfant... mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire à partir de là.

« _Tu as déjà essayé de pousser, Celyane ? Je crois que c'est tout ce qu'il te reste à faire... »

La jeune femme secoua énergiquement la tête.

« _Trop... douloureux... »

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer une femme aussi grande que large, Cedrik sur ses talons. Maurina recouvrit aussitôt les jambes de son amie et alla prendre le bol d'eau froide et les linges que ce dernier lui tendait.

« _Vous pouvez sortir, messire, » dit la femme en s'installant au chevet de la souffrante. « C'est affaire de femmes désormais. »

Farah s'avérait être en fait la femme d'un boulanger dans la rue des orfèvres. Elle était un peu brusque et guère avenante, comme certaines femmes du bas peuples pouvaient l'être, mais elle savait de toute évidence ce qu'elle faisait et cela rassura Maurina quelque peu. Dès son arrivée, elle avait donné ses instructions en cuisine pour infuser un mélange d'herbes qui devait atténuer les douleurs. Elle expliqua que l'enfant était déjà de grande taille, ce qui devait expliquer les difficultés éprouvées par Celyane pour le faire sortir. La jeune femme avait hésité à intervenir quand la sage-femme s'était mise à haranguer la future mère afin de l'inciter à trouver ses forces pour pousser à nouveau, mais après une seconde de réflexion, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que c'était sans doute la meilleure approche. Conforter Celyane dans l'inaction ne lui aurait été d'aucun secours. Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, les cris du nouveau-né finirent enfin par retentirent dans la chambre.

« _Dites au père que c'est un bon gros garçonnet, » fit la Farah en le nettoyant.

Maurina s'exécuta sans relever le ton autoritaire de la femme, en partie heureuse de pouvoir sortir de l'espace confiné de la chambre et de récupérer sa main endolorie ; elle avait eu l'impression pendant l'accouchement que Celyane lui avait broyé les doigts. Quand elle annonça la nouvelle à Cedrik devant ses gens, tout le monde sembla retrouver des couleurs. Le nouveau père affichait un sourire béat, visiblement sous l'effet du contrecoup des évènements. Après être allé voir sa femme et son fils, Cedrik paya généreusement la femme Farah et ouvrit sa bouteille de vin de Braavos la plus coûteuse. Mais après deux verres, Maurina se rendit compte que le jour commençait à tomber. Elle se souvint alors de la promesse de son père. Une chape de plomb lui tomba dans l'estomac, sur le vin délicieux qu'elle venait de boire. Elle devait rentrer au plus vite le confronter et subir sa colère, pour en être débarrassée —jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

La jeune femme félicita à nouveau le père, monta embrasser son amie et le bébé, puis noua son étole. Dans la liesse générale, personne ne s'inquiéta de la voir partir seule, et cela ne la dérangea guère. Il était si bon de voir une maison dans laquelle on riait. Elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter inutilement.

Mais une fois dans les rues qui se vidaient petit à petit, Maurina regretta rapidement de ne pas être accompagnée. La luminosité diminuait rapidement, en partie à cause de l'orage qui se préparait.

Elle n'avait pas marché dix minutes qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec un groupe d'hommes qui sortaient d'une taverne voisine.

« _Hé », dit l'un, « mais ça ne s'rait pas cette traînée qui a aidé ce salopard de Lutin l'autre jour ? »

La jeune femme sentit un mauvais frisson la parcourir et lui serrer le ventre.

« _Mais ouais, » reprit un autre. « Alors comme ça on est amie avec la Main du Roi ? » lança-t-il.

Maurina aurait voulu pouvoir fuir, mais ils étaient déjà autour d'elle, à la serrer contre la paroi d'une maison.

« _Tu sais, on est doués de nos mains, nous aussi. »

« _Et pas qu'avec nos mains. J'pense bien qu'on est aussi durs que lui ! »

« _Tiens, on va t'en faire une démonstration ! »

Avec des rires gras et d'autres insultes, ils se mirent à essayer de la toucher, mais comme elle se débattait l'un deux perdit patience et finit par se jeter sur elle pour la tenir en place. Les premières gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber, mais elles passèrent totalement inaperçues. Maurina se mit à hurler, ce qui lui valut une gifle bien sentie. Le goût du sang se répandit aussitôt dans sa bouche meurtrie. Mais une lèvre fendillée était le cadet de ses soucis. Une peur indescriptible s'empara d'elle quand l'un des hommes lui arracha son étole, puis le haut de sa robe pour aller lui pincer un sein. Des larmes brûlantes de honte se mêlèrent à la pluie qui ruisselait à présent sur son visage. Elle les suppliait, mais elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle disait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était l'homme qui venait de se poster devant elle et qui était en train de défaire ses hauts de chausse. Aussi Marina ne vit rien venir quand un bruit de lame qui tranche la chair se fit entendre par-dessus l'averse, aussitôt suivi par un cri de douleur. La jeune femme entrevit une silhouette sombre et de haute taille qui tenait une épée à la main. Pris au dépourvu, l'homme qui la tenait prisonnière la lâcha et la poussa sur le côté pour dégainer un poignard. Maurina se laissa glisser par terre dans la rue trempée, à bout de nerfs. Elle regarda la scène avec des yeux embués et ahuris.

Dans la pénombre, elle vit son sauveur transpercer un autre soulard de part en part, puis en égorger un autre, avec une rapidité et une brutalité remarquable. Celui qui opposa une résistance plus marquée fut celui qui était armé du poignard, car il semblait savoir s'en servir et devait être moins ivre que les autres. Le combat ne dura cependant pas très longtemps. En quelques parades, l'autre perça sa garde et l'embrocha par devant dans l'abdomen, puis, non content de son coup il l'acheva en lui plantant sa propre lame dans la gorge.

Il tomba mort, parmi les cadavres qui jonchaient déjà la rue.

L'homme rengaina son épée et vint aider la pauvre jeune femme à se relever.

« _Enfin, Maurina, qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans un endroit pareil à cette heure-ci ? »

Elle reconnut aussitôt la voix de Bronn et fondit en sanglots. L'homme, par contre, était loin de se douter qu'il s'agissait de larmes de joie.

* * *

Tint tin tin tiiiiiiin.

Mwahahahahah. Bon ok, je m'amuse un peu toute seule, là.

Alors venez vous amuser avec moi ^^ !

Allez, pour me faire pardonner, est-ce que vous saviez que Jerome Flynn joue dans une super série anglaise en ce moment qui s'appelle Ripper Street ? Je la regarde en streaming, et franchement, c'est du plaisir pour les yeux... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Déjà que y'a Matthew Macfayden (Pride and Prejudice 2005), et Jerome Flynn... mais que demande le peuple ? Comme ça passe le dimanche soir, on peut se le regarder tous les lundi matin :-) Bonheur !

Allez, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

Bises à toutes et à tous !


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur: Voili voilou, le nouveau chapitre est enfin arrivé ! Bon, que dire, à part les choses habituelles, que GoT ne m'appartient pas, que Bronn non plus (ce n'est pas plus mal sinon il aurait de quoi se plaindre, le pauvre ^^), etc.

Je remercie également les quelques personnes qui daignent m'écrire une review à la fin de chaque chapitre ou presque : vous êtes les meilleurs ! Notamment Abby, merci de me lire aussi régulièrement en me donnant ton avis et tes réactions, ça me touche :-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

V

Maladroitement, le mercenaire lui tapota le dos, la laissant se blottir contre son torse en pleurant, cramponnée à son habit comme si sa vie en dépendait. La pluie était entrain de se calmer un peu.

« _Les Sept soient loués, » finit-elle par renifler dans son col après plusieurs minutes.

Elle l'entendit pouffer.

« _Remerciez-moi plutôt d'être allé boire un coup avec mes hommes dans le coin ! » répliqua-t-il.

Il la détacha de lui non sans une certaine douceur assez peu naturelle chez lui, ramassa son étole tombée par terre et la lui tendit. Maurina, qui tenait déjà les lambeaux de sa robe contre sa poitrine le regarda, visiblement dans l'expectative. Bronn sembla finir par comprendre ce qui la dérangeait et entreprit d'en couvrir rapidement la jeune femme. L'étoffe était mouillée et sale, mais sous une pluie battante cela n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance.

« _Voilà _ma dame_, » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. « Et maintenant dites-moi ce que fichez ici. »

« _Pendant que je vous le raconte, vous voulez bien me raccompagner chez moi ? »

Bronn sembla hésiter un instant, puis avec un hochement de tête, ils se mirent en route.

En peu de mots, Maurina raconta ce qui l'avait sortie de chez elle et décrivit l'accouchement difficile de Celyane. Elle l'abrégea toute fois le plus possible car elle se doutait que ce genre d'histoires n'étaient pas ce qui devait intéresser le reître.

« _Quoi, toute cette galère pour un mioche ? » finit-il par lâcher.

La jeune femme trouva la force de lui envoyer une tape dans le bras. Un rire grave lui répondit.

« _Et ce n'est pas le pire, » soupira-t-elle en voyant à présent sa maison dont les fenêtres étaient illuminées au niveau de la cuisine.

A la lumière des habitations, Bronn dû voir l'expression d'appréhension sur le visage de la jeune femme car il la secoua légèrement par l'épaule.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Son ton était ferme et peut-être était-ce le contrecoup de tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre, mais elle n'avait pas la volonté de désobéir à cette voix.

« _J'ai défié mon père pour partir aider Celyane, » avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. « Et ne me prenez pas pour une lâche, mais dans cet état je n'ai aucune envie d'aller accepter les coups de mon père. »

Ils étaient arrivés devant chez elle, et se mirent sous l'auvent de la porte d'entrée. Dans la semi-clarté qu'offrait la fenêtre de la cuisine sur le côté gauche, Maurina crut voir Bronn sourire amèrement comme en se remémorant quelque chose.

« _Je ne vous trouve pas lâche. Bien au contraire, je pense que vous êtes bien trop téméraire pour votre propre bien. Vous seriez un soldat, cela vous aurait déjà envoyé pourrir dans la terre grasse. »

Bronn était si sérieux ce soir, pensa la jeune femme. Pour la première fois, il n'arborait pas cet air désinvolte qui se moquait royalement du monde. Il lui vint alors à l'esprit qu'il était allé boire en taverne, lui aussi. L'alcool le faisait-il toujours philosopher comme ça ? Elle se demanda où était passé le loup sans gêne qui la mettait hors d'elle. Elle baissa pensivement les yeux sur ses pieds.

« _Enfin, je pourrais toujours vous enlever, si vous préférez », dit-il alors avec un air canaille.

_Le soudard insolent et ivre n'était pas si loin, après tout._

Il lui semblait évident qu'il disait cela sous l'emprise de la boisson. Maurina le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

« _Mais je plaisante pas, la belle, » continua-t-il d'un ton dégagé. « J'en serais parfaitement capable. Ce serait très facile. Moyennant finances. »

« _Oh, je n'en doute pas, » parvint-elle à répondre. Quoiqu'elle devait reconnaître que la proposition était tentante. Mais en voyant son regard déterminé, elle avait cette désagréable impression qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Elle reprit : « Seulement, vous voyez, j'ai une petite sœur et je n'ai aucune envie de la laisser entre les griffes de ma belle-mère ou sous la main de mon père. »

« _Vous n'aimez pas la belle-mère ? »

« _C'est une garce arriviste qui n'a pas attendu que le corps de ma mère soit froid pour se mettre dans le lit de mon père. »

Sourcils haussés, Bronn se contenta de hocher la tête, visiblement convaincu par la hargne de ses mots.

« _Des traînées de belles-mères, des pères violents ou des frères et sœurs insupportables… si ce n'est pas le lot de tout ce fichu royaume ! »

Maurina voulut objecter, mais une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Bronn. »

Elle posa une main sur son bras. Le soudard la regarda faire, un peu intrigué. Maurina aurait dû la retirer, mais pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait en tête, elle préférait avoir toute son attention.

« Je sais que vous demandez toujours un prix pour vos services. Alors, pourriez-vous venir avec moi confronter mon père ? Si j'arrive dans cet état, ce n'est plus des coups de ceinture que je risque. On pourra plutôt vendre ma peau comme descente de lit au petit matin. »

Le soudard l'observa pendant un temps, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse. Maurina prit cela pour de l'hésitation.

« Je peux vous payer, bien sûr, vous n'auriez qu'à me dire combien… »

Bronn fit un geste vague en haussant les épaules.

« On aura toujours le temps de parler de ça, petite. En gros, vous voulez que j'aie l'air convainquant et un poil intimidant, hein ? »

La jeune femme le regarda, un brin soulagée. Elle acquiesça vivement en le regardant avec une certaine insistance comme pour se convaincre qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne idée. Cela sembla troubler un peu le soudard.

« Ne faites pas une tête pareille, Maurina. Profitez donc que je sois pas ivre au point d'aller m'écrouler quelque part jusqu'au matin ! Allons-y. Attendre ne fera qu'aggraver votre cas et je n'ai pas que ça à faire de ma nuit. »

Il la prit par le bras et entra, sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire davantage sur la question.

* * *

La suite des évènements sembla se dérouler comme dans un rêve éveillé. Pour le restant de ses jours, Maurina se souviendrait de l'expression incrédule de la maisonnée au complet en voyant Bronn et elle apparaître dans la salle commune. Son père avait été alors le premier à réagir et avait voulu faire montre d'autorité, mais le soudard n'avait eu qu'à toucher le pommeau de son épée pour le calmer aussitôt.

D'un ton calme mais sans perdre de son fameux franc-parler, Bronn expliqua la situation dans laquelle s'était retrouvée Maurina. Il dit alors qu'il comprendrait bien qu'un homme comme Maître Roderick veuille raffermir son autorité sur une fille aussi désobéissante, mais que, compte tenu des circonstances, elle avait été déjà bien assez punie comme ça. Il cru bon d'ajouter que Maurina était désormais sous la protection de la Main du Roi, ce qui voulait dire par extension la sienne, et qu'il viendrait de temps en temps s'assurer que la 'jeune fille' se portait bien ; au nom de son employeur bien sûr. Maurina lui avait lancé un regard incrédule, craignant que son père ne croie pas un tel mensonge, mais elle fut agréablement surprise pour le pouvoir de persuasion du reître. Une fois l'approbation du père soutirée, Bronn décida de prendre congé. La jeune femme alla le raccompagner.

« _Merci Bronn, pour tout, » souffla-t-elle.

Il pouffa.

« _Ne me remerciez pas. C'est certainement le travail qui m'aura demandé le moins d'effort et le plus de baratin ! »

Son regard parcouru sa silhouette deux fois, puis il se rengorgea avec un sourire en coin.

« _Je passerai dans le quartier ces prochains jours. D'ici-là j'aurai pensé à un moyen de rétribution. En nature. »

« _En nature ? » répéta la jeune femme, surprise. « Mais je pensais que de l'argent… »

Bronn la coupa.

« Je vous ai dit que j'y réfléchirais. C'est tout trouvé. D'ailleurs, vous avez oublié les soulards de tout à l'heure. »

Maurina poussa une protestation indignée.

_Ha ! Il ne perdait jamais le nord, semblait-il._

« _Bien sûre, petiote. Je suis une épée à gages. Chaque travail que je fais demande un payement. Et j'ai quand même tué quatre hommes pour vous ce soir. »

Il lui fit alors un clin d'œil.

« _Mais ne vous tracassez donc pas. Je tâcherai de trouver quelque chose qui ne vous coûtera pas trop cher à donner ! »

Et sur ce, il disparut dans la nuit noire, sous la pluie.

Bien sûr, une fois revenue dans la salle commune pour manger, son père et Magda lui demandèrent de nouvelles explications. Le plus simplement possible elle donna sa version des faits pendant que Greyce lui donnait un grand linge pour remplacer l'étole trempée. Ils la regardèrent un temps, soupçonneux, puis chose inimaginable, son père déclara l'affaire entendue et monta se coucher. Même la belle-mère sembla surprise. Sans doute aurait-elle voulu qu'il la rudoie un peu quand même. Défaite, elle le suivit sans mot dire quand il l'appela, puis peu à peu tout le monde fit de même.

Une fois toutes deux blotties dans le lit, Cinna se tourna vers sa sœur dans le noir.

« _C'est vrai que Bronn t'as sauvée ? »

Maurina leva les yeux au plafond.

« _Cinna, tu as entendu cette histoire deux fois déjà. Je ne vais pas t'en faire une troisième édition ! »

Sa sœur émit un grognement mécontent, typique des gamines de son âge.

« _Est-ce que tu as eu très peur ? »

La jeune femme voulut lancer une nouvelle réplique cinglante, mais se retint, épuisée. Elle jeta son côté du drap à ses pieds ; la nuit était quand même chaude et désormais moite avec la pluie. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. En y repensant, elle aurait souhaité que Cinna n'entende pas le détail de l'histoire de Bronn en parlant de son agression. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle aurait voulu lui épargner. Aussi elle décida de temporiser la chose.

« _Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir peur. Bronn a été tout de suite là pour me sauver, » mentit-elle.

« _Ils t'auraient fait des choses horribles s'il n'était pas arrivé ? »

« _Je ne sais pas. » Elle déglutit. « Sans doute. »

« _Il doit être fort avec une épée, » continua-t-elle avec un ton que sa sœur reconnut comme rêveur et admiratif.

Avec le portrait qu'elle venait de dépeindre de lui et ce que Bronn avait raconté, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir de l'idéaliser, toute petite fille qu'elle était. Cinna croyait sans doute au prince sur son beau cheval. Sauf que dans ce cas le prince était un soudard de basse extraction qui n'avait ni éducation ni manières. _Fort avec une épée_, c'était un euphémisme. Bronn était brutal avec une lame. Violent. Agile. Rapide. Mortel. Tuer semblait pour lui aussi facile que de respirer.

_Bien sûr, c'est son métier, ma fille._

Maurina réprima un frisson, partagée entre la crainte et l'excitation. Elle se souvenait encore de ses paroles, _un homme entre vos belles cuisses_... bah ! Foutaises. Et voilà maintenant qu'il parlait de rétribution ? Son manque de vergogne était semblait-il, sans limites. Puisqu'il avait refusé de l'argent, elle pouvait s'attendre au pire.

« _Dis, tu dors ? » chuchota sa sœur.

« _J'essaye, » répondit-elle à voix haute pour bien laisser entendre son exaspération.

« _Dis. Tu l'aimes bien ? Il s'est quand même battu pour toi et il t'a sauvée la vie. Il a fait ça pour que tu l'aimes, non ? »

Etrangement, la jeune femme l'avait vue venir, et ne fut pas aussi contrariée qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Par conséquent, Maurina respira profondément et se contenta de répondre :

« _Bonsoir, Cinna. Et dors vite. »

Une chose dont elle pouvait être sûre, c'est que Bronn n'avait pas fait ça pour qu'elle l'aime. Elle le soupçonnait de vouloir autre chose que ses beaux sentiments, si toutes fois il voulait vraiment quelque chose d'elle. En y pensant bien, elle avait d'ailleurs du mal à imaginer que le mercenaire pouvait être capable d'avoir des idées romantiques. La simple notion la faisait rire en son for intérieur. Ils ne vivaient guère dans un monde où l'on pouvait se permettre d'être si sentimental.

Sur ces dernières réflexions, Maurina ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Les jours suivants, la jeune femme se surprit à s'étudier davantage dans le petit miroir qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère et qu'elle gardait caché dans sa chambre de peur que Magda ne le lui prenne. Etait-elle jolie ? En temps normal, la jeune femme trouvait qu'elle n'était pas laide. Avec ses yeux gris encadrés par des cheveux bruns qui ondulaient naturellement, son nez fin, ses pommettes hautes et sa bouche bien dessinée, elle aimait à penser qu'elle pouvait sans doute plaire. Mais désormais Maurina avait le sentiment que ce qu'elle était n'était pas assez. Aussi elle se mit à passer plus de temps à se nouer les cheveux le matin en y ajoutant un ruban de la même couleur que sa robe, ce qui la faisait arriver en retard pour manger le matin et l'obligeait à engloutir sa bouillie et à travailler encore plus vite qu'avant, afin que son père ne remarque rien.

Personne ne releva ce changement, sauf Greyce qui lui coulait des regards désapprobateurs par moments, et Cinna qui avait promis de ne rien dire. Maurina devint alors plus prudente ; il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Elle enlevait le ruban et se recoiffait normalement avant le repas du soir pour que Magda ne remarque rien.

Trois jours après l'accouchement de Celyane, Maurina se décida d'accompagner à nouveau Greyce au marché. Elle avait attendu de se sentir prête à retourner dans les rues. Bien qu'elle eu du mal à se l'avouer, elle espérait secrètement que Bronn choisirait ce moment pour réapparaître. Les deux femmes discutaient avec la marchande de légumes quand une main apparut devant le visage de Maurina pour lui mettre une pomme sous le nez. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en prenant la pomme, se retournant pour voir l'homme à qui appartenait cette main.

« _Par les Sept, Bronn, est-ce que cette pomme est pour moi ? Je ne vous pensais pas du genre à faire des cadeaux à une femme. »

Le reître avec l'air égal à lui même,l'épée au côté, vêtu de son éternel plastron de cuir brun. Il était difficile de l'imaginer sans.

_Quoique. _

Il haussa les épaules.

« _Non, c'est sûr. J'ai pris ce que je pouvais chourer dans les cuisines avant de partir. »

Cela lui valut un regard peu impressionné de la part de Maurina, qui croqua dans la pomme.

« _J'aurais dû m'en douter, » fit-elle en se détournant pour voir si Greyce était toujours entrain de colporter des commérages avec la marchande. Hélas oui.

Bronn vint se poster devant elle.

« _N'allez pas me prendre pour un chevalier ou je ne sais quoi, ma jolie. Je suis une épée qui se vend au plus offrant. Mes besoins passent avant ceux des autres. Question de survie. »

Sourcils haussés, la jeune femme essaya de montrer qu'elle n'était pas déçue.

« _Je suis terriblement impressionnée. Mais ça, alors ? »

Elle brandit alors la pomme entamée comme une preuve accablante.

Bronn eut une moue en haussant une épaule.

« _Bah. J'pouvais bien faire une exception. »

Maurina eut un sourire qui en disait long puis croqua un nouveau morceau en regardant Bronn dans les yeux, voulant faire la fière. Elle sentit alors un peu de jus couler sur son menton. Gênée, elle voulut se tourner vers Greyce et prendre le torchon sur le panier, mais Bronn l'arrêta en prenant le bas de son visage entre le pouce et l'index. Ses doigts étaient rugueux, durcis de toute évidence par les combats, mais ils étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Pétrifiée, elle sentit son pouce lui essuyer le menton, lentement et à deux reprises, puis il le porta à sa bouche et le suça, ses yeux bleus impertinents dans les siens.

Maurina crut qu'elle allait se transformer en flaque d'eau sur le sol. Elle sentait ses joues devenir tout à coup très chaudes.

« _Est-ce que ça va, maîtresse ? » intervint Greyce en lorgnant le soudard d'un air peu amène. « Et vous traînez encore dans le coin, vous ? »

Bronn, piqué au vif, avança d'un pas vers elle en prenant un air menaçant. Malheureusement pour Greyce, le reître était grand et elle, très petite.

« _Je causerais sur un autre ton si j'étais toi, maraude, » grogna-t-il en posant sa main sur son épée.

Instinctivement, Maurina posa une main sur son avant-bras pour le calmer.

« _Bronn. S'il vous plaît. »

Son expression inchangée, il finit par hocher la tête, puis il retrouva la mine qu'elle lui connaissait bien.

« _Continuons, Greyce, » reprit la jeune femme.

La servante ouvrit la marche en jetant encore des regards en arrière, le reître et Maurina la suivant à une petite distance.

« _Avant que j'oublie, Tyrion m'a chargé de vous demander si vous aviez commencé à lire son cadeau. »

Maurina ne put cacher son embarras.

« _Je l'ai feuilleté. Mais je dois avouer que le style est plutôt... »

« _Barbant ? »

« _Soporifique, » termina-t-elle. La jeune femme se tourna alors vivement vers lui en posant à nouveau une main sur son bras. « Mais ne lui dites surtout pas que j'ai dit ça. En tout cas il est toujours bien rangé dans ma chambre, où personne ne peut me l'abîmer.

Bronn eut un demi-sourire.

« _Du moment que vous ne le jetez pas au feu, je lui dirai que vous adorez les histoires de guerre. »

« _Merci. »

Ils attendaient à présent devant l'épicier. Bronn se pencha alors à son oreille de façon inattendue. Sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque lui donna un frisson qui n'était pas désagréable.

« _Au fait, j'ai réfléchi à un moyen de rétribution. »

Maurina aurait voulut lever les yeux au ciel, mais une délicieuse excitation mêlée d'appréhension dans sa poitrine la retint.

* * *

Voilà !

Quoi. Comment? Je vous laisse encore sur votre euh... faim? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler.

Toujours est-il que je ris toute seule de ce qui va venir en suite, mais bon, je ne voudrais pas vous dévoiler quoi que ce soit non plus ^^ En tout cas sachez que mon histoire dépasse un total de 290 views et quelque, donc je suis contente.

Manquerait plus que les reviews suivent et là je mourrai une femme heureuse ! Mais écrire pour le simple plaisir d'écrire est déjà très bien.

En tout cas vous connaissez le refrain, l'encadré des commentaires c'est juste en dessous. Content ? Déçu ? Idées ? Suggestions ? Je réponds à tout le monde en MP et je prendrais chaque review constructive en considération.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et fais une bise à tous !


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur : Je suis exténuée. Littéralement ! D'une part parce que je passe ma vie à courir dans tous les sens comme Speedy Gonsalez, et puis parce que je vous en ai mis une sacrée tartine ici... du coup je n'ai pas vraiment eu la force de relire la fin. Bon. Who cares ! Si je vois qu'il y a vraiment des grosses coquilles, je les enlèverai après :-P

Donc, comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient sauf mes personnages, naturellement...

Merci à tous pour les super reviews que vous m'avez laissée. Je pense que je vais vous remercier personnellement dans le prochain chapitre :-)

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

VI

Maurina déglutit avec difficulté. Sentir Bronn si près avait déjà sur elle un effet assez déroutant, alors imaginer ce qu'il avait en tête mettait ses sens en éveil.

« _Ah. Et... c'est quelque chose de très compromettant ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle, surveillant que Greyce ne les voyait pas.

Bronn recula d'un pas, visiblement très à l'aise avec le tour que prenait la conversation. Maurina quant à elle commençait à se demander si elle voulait vraiment savoir finalement...

« _Selon mes critères, je trouve que non. »

_Comme cela est rassurant _! pensa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Il secoua la tête, visiblement distrait par son comportement.

« _Quand vous me regardez de cette façon, ça me donne une sacrée envie de vous renverser sur mes genoux et de mater votre fichu caractère de mégère, » souffla-t-il à nouveau à son oreille. Son ton était un savant mélange d'humour et de menace.

Maurina sentit son sang bouillir d'autant plus dans ses veines. Elle le regarda avec défi, ce qui arracha un rire amusé quoi que cruel à Bronn.

« _Ce jour-là n'est pas encore arrivé, » siffla-t-elle.

« _C'est ce qu'on verra, » rétorqua-t-il en la reluquant. Après une rapide étude, il demanda : « C'est moi, ou vous avez fait un effort en vous habillant ? Ne me dites pas que c'est pour moi, quand même ! »

En le voyant rire à gorge déployée, la jeune femme se sentir rougir de honte.

« _N'allez pas vous raconter de telles histoires, » rétorqua-t-elle avec chaleur, « vous êtes bien la dernière personne à laquelle je voudrais plaire ! »

Le soudard la toisa, mâchoire serrée, mais l'air devenu beaucoup plus fier.

« _N'en soyez pas si certaine, Maurina. Depuis hier j'ai été nommé commandant du guet par Tyrion Lannister ! »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard dubitatif.

« _Oh, vraiment. Dans ce cas pourquoi vous ne portez pas le fameux manteau doré ? Vous êtes sensé être le commandant, quand même. »

Bronn leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir de frustration.

« _Parce que je brillerais comme un fichu miroir sous le soleil de midi, voilà pourquoi ! »

Maurina crut l'entendre grommeler dans sa barbe quelque chose comme quoi le Lutin et elle avaient aussi peu de sens pratique l'un que l'autre.

« _Bon. Et je suis sensée vous croire sur parole peut-être ? »

Le soudard lui lança un regard faussement peiné.

« _Comment, vous ne me faites pas confiance, ma dame ? » demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son torse.

« _Jamais de la vie. Vous m'avez peut-être sauvé la vie deux fois, Bronn, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais croire que votre parole vaut quelque chose. »

Ce dernier allait répliquer, quand un garde à manteau doré vint les accoster.

« _Commandant, la Main du Roi vous demande au palais immédiatement. »

« _Je viens, » répondit ce dernier.

Il se tourna alors vers Maurina avec un sourire extrêmement satisfait de lui-même.

« _Alors ? »

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Ce genre d'expression chez lui avait quelque chose d'irrésistible.

« _Incroyable, » fit-elle simplement.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil coquin puis disparut dans la foule du marché. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua la présence de Greyce. De toute évidence, elle avait suivi la fin de l'échange.

« _C'est à peine pensable qu'ils aient nommé un ladre pareil commandant de la garde au palais, » maugréa-t-elle.

Pourtant Maurina crut reconnaître dans ses yeux une once d'admiration au milieu de toute cette consternation. En rentrant, la jeune femme se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'était pas plus avancée sur ce fameux payement en nature qu'il désirait.

* * *

Les jours suivants, les rumeurs d'un siège et de l'attaque imminente de Stannis Baratheon étaient à toutes les lèvres. Une sorte de psychose s'étaient emparée de la population, et était palpable, où que l'on aille dans Port Réal. En quelques heures, les marchés avaient été dévalisés, et l'on observait le soir que plus personne n'osait sortir de chez lui. L'inquiétude et la tension se faisaient sentir dans chaque famille, dans chaque maison. Maurina le voyait bien chez elle. L'humeur de son père était exécrable car par des temps semblables, rares étaient les clients qui lui achetaient du drap —alors que la question commençait à porter sur ce que l'on mangerait à la fin de la semaine. Magda avait, semblait-il, laissé son tempérament hystérique la gouverner et piquait des crises de nerfs, terrée au fond de son lit dès qu'il y avait du vacarme dans la rue.

Aussi Maurina essayait de rester le plus loin d'elle possible et tâchait de rassurer sa petite sœur de son mieux, mais elle était elle-même inquiète de savoir la suite des prochains jours. Qu'allaient-ils devenir si l'armée ennemie pénétrait dans l'enceinte de la cité ? Une tuerie en masse, des pillages, des viols et toutes sortes d'horreurs que la guerre apportait dans son sillage ; Magda avait jugé bon de les informer de la chose à l'avance. Sa belle-fille lui en voulait plus encore —si cela était possible, d'avoir de ce fait donné des cauchemars à Cinna ; elle-même se réveillait dans la nuit, aux prises avec des angoisses soudaines. Elle pensait à sa sœur, au bébé de Celyane... Pour se rassurer, elle pensait à Bronn. Lui, si efficace avec une lame, si mortel. Pour la première fois, son côté dur, sans pitié ni manières, brutal et violent semblait devenir autant de qualités qui le (et les) garderait en vie le moment venu. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces que le reste des hommes du palais lui ressemblaient. La jeune femme essayait de l'imaginer entrain de s'entraîner, d'aiguiser son épée, de se préparer au combat.

Aussi fut elle toute étonnée quand il vint frapper à la porte de sa maison par un après-midi de très grande agitation. Le chaos semblait régner dans les rues, les gens semblaient avoir perdu l'esprit.

« _Bronn ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici par un jour pareil ? »

De manière assez inhabituelle, le soudard semblait sérieux. Dans ses yeux brûlait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la détermination.

« _Maurina, je suis venu vous mettre en garde de ne pas sortir dans la rue, sous aucun prétexte, et de barricader votre maison. La flotte de Baratheon doit arriver dans la nuit. On se battra ce soir, » expliqua-t-il en la regardant fixement.

La jeune femme hocha pensivement la tête, mais cacha mal sa crainte en apprenant la nouvelle.

« _N'ayez pas peur, » reprit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait dégagé. Il se pencha sur elle pour ajouter sur le ton de la confidence :

« _Tyrion a mis au point un plan. Et c'est moi qui vais l'exécuter. »

Maurina cligna des yeux. Et il avait l'air enjoué par cette nouvelle par-dessus le marché !

« _Et cela est sensé me rassurer de savoir que vous allez risquer de vous faire tuer ? » s'offusqua-t-elle.

Tout en parlant, elle sortit alors sur le palier et repoussa la porte pour que personne à l'intérieur ne les entende.

Bronn se mit à rire, mais il aurait pu montrer plus de conviction.

« _Attention, on croirait que vous vous inquiétez pour moi. »

Maurina haussa les épaules avec une moue, détournant le regard pour feindre d'observer la rue. Hors de question de lui montrer qu'il avait touché juste.

« _Ce n'est pas parce que je vous trouve insupportable que je veux votre mort, » fit-elle d'une voix plus basse.

Bronn avança alors vers elle d'un pas. Prise au dépourvu, elle recula à peine, le dos déjà collé contre la porte, prise au piège. Elle leva des yeux gris intimidés vers lui. Ce dernier avait retrouvé son sourire goguenard typique, son regard bleu parcourant ses formes.

« _Dans ce cas, je vous demande ma rétribution : un baiser d'adieu. Vous me devez bien ça, et comme ça je partirai me battre avec un bon souvenir de vous, toute mégère que vous êtes. »

La jeune femme poussa une exclamation offusquée.

« _Comment ça, je vous le dois bien ? Les filles de joie ne vous suffiraient p... »

Bronn plaqua une main sur le bois de la porte brutalement, à côté de la tête de Maurina et se pencha plus encore sur elle.

« _Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Alors pour une fois, arrêtez de pinailler. J'aurais toujours l'occasion de courir la gueuse à la garnison après. »

Oh, le soudard était bien trop près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir correctement. Elle n'était pas très surprise par ses mots ; étant reître avec le Lutin pour maître, elle s'était doutée qu'il devait fréquenter les filles de temps à autres. Alors l'embrasser, et puis quoi encore ? Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle soulève ses jupes pour lui pendant qu'il y était ? Ha !

Une idée lui vint.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle leva sa main droite et la posa sur sa nuque. Par les Sept, même penché, pourquoi devait-il être aussi grand ? A ce stade elle aurait pensé qu'il se aurait déjà profité de la situation. Bien au contraire, il l'observait, hilare, ses yeux bleus délavés semblant dire '_débrouille-toi, j'adore te voir te battre avec ta conscience à la noix'_. Elle était persuadée à présent que si Bronn lui demandait une chose pareille, ce n'était pas par romantisme, mais simplement pour rire un peu. Avec un élan de détermination, elle posa sa main sur sa joue mal rasée puis l'attira à elle…

…et lui planta un baiser sur l'autre joue, avant de le repousser rapidement.

Il poussa un juron, sourcils légèrement froncés.

Aussitôt il s'avança sur elle et la plaqua à nouveau, cette fois-ci en posant ses mains sur sa taille et en la serrant contre lui. Il ne l'écrasait pas tout à fait, mais elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine pressée contre son torse, et plus bas, la situation devenait…tendue.

« _Vous... n'aviez pas précisé, » rétorqua-t-elle faiblement. Son cœur allait probablement exploser dans sa poitrine. « Lâchez-moi. »

Il la regardait d'un air mécontent et assez agité qui ne la rassurait guère.

« _Vous aimez vraiment me prendre pour un foutu crétin, hein, Maurina ? »

_De toute évidence cette situation te fait bien de l'effet, rustre._

De manière incompréhensible, son ton de menace venait de la mettre au comble de l'excitation. Sa façon dont ses mains fortes la tenaient étroitement serrée contre lui, son odeur familière de cuir, d'écurie et de métal, tout semblait lui crier qu'il était un homme et elle une femme, attirés l'un par l'autre. Et à présent il allait l'embrasser, ou lui arracher un baiser. Elle en était persuadée. En effet, il se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent presque, leurs souffles se mêlant, et resta ainsi quelques instants.

Mais il finit par se détacha d'elle brutalement, et recula d'un pas.

Maurina le fixa, interloquée. En un éclair, Bronn semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits. Le rustre.

« _Je ne te forcerai pas à me le donner contre ta volonté, petite, » déclara-t-il en retrouvant sa superbe.

Il tourna alors les talons comme s'il allait partir.

Oh. Oh. Mais c'est qu'il s'en allait le sale...le sale gredin. Maurina sentit son monde vaciller. C'était comme si elle venait de recevoir une gifle. Et s'il ne revenait pas, ce soudard mal élevé ? Pourrait-elle vivre avec ce genre de regrets-là ?

Sans perdre une autre minute en réflexions, la jeune femme se précipita de le rattraper et le retint vivement par le bras. Surpris, le mercenaire haussa les sourcils, mais Maurina ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Sans ménagement, elle le tira à elle pour qu'il se baisse légèrement puis se jeta à son cou et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aussitôt, Bronn se redressa en la ceinturant de ses deux bras contre lui et la jeune femme sentit ses pieds quitter le sol.

Ainsi soutenue, elle plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec hâte. Ses lèvres étaient fines, mais fermes et implacables. Elles savaient être à la fois sensuelles et autoritaires. Bronn prit alors contrôle du baiser et passa une langue résolue sur ses lèvres. Toutes pensées envolées et tout instinct éveillé, la jeune femme entrouvrit sa bouche et laissa le reître à son affaire, ne sachant plus qui donnait et qui recevait.

Trop tôt il la reposa sur le sol, arborant un air légèrement éberlué. Puis lentement, un sourire extrêmement fier de lui apparut à ses lèvres. Mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit de peu relevé, Maurina dressa un index devant sa bouche, la main sur la hanche.

« _Ce soir, tu peux boire les litres de vin que tu veux, courir le nombre de catains qu'il te plaira, mais dans tous les cas tu as sacrément intérêt à revenir en vie, » dit-elle, surprise de trouver la force de le menacer, même si cela était d'une voix mal assurée.

Puis, sans en dire davantage, elle courut s'enfermer chez elle. Une fois la porte fermée à double tour, Maurina s'adossa contre la paroi. Par les Sept, que venait-elle de faire ?

* * *

Rapidement, la nouvelle de l'approche de la flotte de Stannis Baratheon se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Avec un sursaut, Roderick crut bon de fermer son commerce et de renvoyer son apprenti chez lui. Il barricada portes et fenêtres, puis monta dans la chambre où l'attendaient déjà Magda, la nourrice et le bébé. Cinna était rapidement descendue pour voir pourquoi sa sœur n'était pas montée avec eux.

Elle la trouva assise sur leur lit, genoux repliés sous le menton, la tête dans la main, les yeux fermés.

« _Maurina ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-elle alarmée en se précipitant sur elle.

La jeune femme redressa la tête, si vivement sortie de ses pensées, que sa sœur en recula aussitôt. C'est alors qu'elle vit ses yeux rougis et ses joues humides.

« _Pourquoi pleures-tu ? C'est à cause de la guerre ? »

Voir Maurina dans cet état la déstabilisait profondément, et cette dernière parut finir par s'en rendre compte. D'un revers de main, elle s'essuya les joues à la va-vite, mais elle n'arriva pas à afficher un sourire.

« _Ce n'est rien, Cinna. Ce n'est rien. Viens, » proposa-t-elle en tendant le bras. La fillette vint s'asseoir en face d'elle sur le lit, sans perdre son regard scrutateur.

« _J'ai peur, » dit la jeune femme simplement.

Cinna ouvrit de grands yeux.

« _Toi ? Ce n'est pas possible. Tu n'as jamais peur. Et tu ne pleures jamais. »

« _Vraiment ? Alors regarde-moi bien. Il faut une première fois à tout. »

Au fond d'elle, Maurina était troublée que sa sœur puisse imaginer un tel personnage d'elle. Avait-elle l'air si forte ou si dure ? Cela était difficile à croire. Il y avait pourtant eu d'innombrables fois où elle avait eut peur. Quand sa mère était tombée malade, quand elle était entrain de mourir. Elle s'était alors cachée pour pleurer.

Il y avait eu le départ de Rick, son frère aîné, puis de sa sœur, Laurelei après son mariage. Elle se revoyait encore supplier sa sœur de ne pas les laisser seules avec leur père, et encore moins avec Magda. Là aussi des larmes avaient coulé. Non, vraiment, elle n'était pas aussi forte que cela.

L'attaque de Stannis Baratheon provoquait comme un vent de folie dans la maisonnée, en perturbant le rythme. Magda se fit servir son repas dans son lit, à cause de ses nerfs, tandis que les uns et les autres se débrouillaient de leur propre sort. Maurina alla en cuisine avec sa sœur, puis remontèrent dans leur chambre. Cinna voulut que la jeune femme lui lise un peu de son livre, afin de penser à autre chose qu'à devoir dormir quand le reste de la nuit semblait si incertain. Maurina s'était exécutée avec empressement elle non plus ne voulait penser à la bataille qui allait bientôt gronder.

Elle n'eut cependant qu'à lire quelques dix minutes avant Cinna ne s'endorme.

La jeune femme referma le livre avec un léger sourire. Les pouvoirs soporifiques de ce livre étaient décidément bien grands !... elle s'amusa à le tourner, le retourner, feuilletant tout le volume en égrainant les pages du bout du pouce. Ce livre devait vraiment être ancien, car sa couverture était extraordinairement épaisse et lourde. Sans doute était-ce la façon de relier les livres à une époque reculée ? Elle ouvrit à nouveau le volume à la dernière page, et examina le dos de la couverture.

Maurina remarqua alors un détail qui lui avait échappé. Un détail trop subtil pour pouvoir être vu à l'œil nu. Il semblait qu'un feuillet avait été dissimulé sous la feuille de papier qui recouvrait le dos de carton de la couverture. Doucement, la jeune femme caressa la légèrement ligne de démarcation du bout du doigt, afin de sentir la différence d'épaisseur entre l'avant et l'arrière du livre. Elle était flagrante, une fois que l'on s'y prenait garde.

Une excitation irrésistible s'empara d'elle.

Tyrion Lannister avait donc bel et bien fait ce cadeau à dessein. Il lui avait donné ce livre pour mettre ce qu'il contenait en lieu sûr, cela faisait sens à présent. Mais quelle était la teneur de ce message ?

L'enjeu devait être de taille pour qu'on prenne le soin de le cacher de la sorte mais surtout cela pouvait vouloir dire que garder un tel papier au palais était impossible. Un sentiment de danger, l'étreignit. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu motiver Tyrion Lannister à remettre quelque chose d'aussi potentiellement mystérieux et dangereux à une fille du commun comme elle ? Quel risque à prendre.

Maurina resta un temps indéfini à simplement réfléchir, ses yeux fixés sur le livre posé sur ses genoux, n'osant plus le toucher. Tout semblait si clair désormais. Le cadeau, les honneurs pour sa famille, les apparitions de Bronn et ses allusions au livre… le Lutin voulait s'assurer que son secret était en bonne garde. Et elle qui pensait que le soudard prolongeait ses conversations avec elle pour le plaisir de sa compagnie. Non qu'elle l'ait cru vraiment, enfin…

_Mais quelle idiote._

Elle en avait oublié que Bronn n'était pas de caractère altruiste. Bien sûr qu'il venait la voir car le Lannister le payait pour le faire.

Maurina se réveilla en sursaut quand la cloche des remparts se mit à sonner. Un son grave et solennel qui donna un caractère assez funèbre aux circonstances. La jeune femme cligna des yeux dans la pénombre de la pièce. La flamme de la bougie était presque éteinte, aussi elle la remplaça par une nouvelle, se fichant des soucis d'économie. S'il y avait bien une nuit pendant laquelle elle pouvait veiller, c'était celle-ci. Et entendre la cloche à pareille heure n'était pas bon signe.

L'ennemi devait être à leurs portes.

Son regard tomba à nouveau sur le livre. _Ce satané livre._ Y avait-il vraiment un document à l'intérieur ? Elle l'ouvrit à nouveau et s'assura à nouveau qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé l'épaisseur dans la couverture. Si quelque chose y était caché, cela devait faire deux, ou trois feuillets.

Dans quelques heures, ils seraient tous avertis de leurs sorts. Et en attendant, son cœur brûlait d'envie d'ouvrir l'arrière de la couverture avec un couteau. Mais la crainte seule retint sa main.

Une fois la cachette ouverte, il serait impossible de la camoufler à nouveau. Or elle n'avait nul intérêt de lire ce qu'il y avait dans ce livre. Les affaires de Tyrion Lannister n'étaient pas les siennes, et elle se doutait que posséder un tel objet chez elle pouvait déjà attirer des ennuis sur sa maison. Or si des ennemis du Lutin venaient à le savoir…

_Oui, mais si vous mourrez dans la nuit ou dans les jours suivants, tu t'en voudras d'avoir laissé passer une telle occasion._

Cette voix de la curiosité de laissait pas sa pensée en paix.

_Cela est vrai. Toutefois, si on ne meurt pas cette nuit, ni les jours suivants, pourquoi faire quelque chose qui mettrait nos vies en danger dans un futur proche ?_

Décidée, elle referma le livre, l'enroula dans le vieux linge et le glissa sous le lit. Mais après quelques secondes, elle descendit du lit et alla le ranger dans sa cachette personnelle. Elle leva deux lattes du plancher sous la fenêtre, et remisa le livre avec son petit miroir et ses rubans, puis referma le tout avant de remonter sur le lit.

Non, elle ne céderait pas. C'était une question de survie.

La nouvelle que Tywin Lannister était arrivé avec son armée dans la ville fut criée par quelqu'un dans leur rue à la fin de la nuit. Tywin Lannister ? Le père de la reine régente et du Lutin, se souvint-elle. Son renfort avait donc dû remporter la victoire ? Des clameurs ne furent pas longues à fuser, et la seconde nouvelle que Port Réal était sauve se répandit à toute vitesse, de quartier en quartier des gens criaient les nouvelles dans les rues, soulagés et excités.

Maurina se leva et alla ouvrir sa porte alors que son père descendait.

« _Je vais voir ce qui se passe, » dit-il simplement.

Il semblait soulagé, les yeux cernés. On aurait dit qu'il souriait presque. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Elle aurait voulu faire un pas vers lui, mais n'y arriva pas. Il sembla hésiter, eut un vague mouvement de la main gauche sa mine devint embarrassée, puis se renfrogna.

« _Ne sortez pas d'ici tant que je ne suis pas rentré, » ordonna-t-il depuis la porte d'entrée, après l'avoir dégagée et déverrouillée.

Quand il revint, on se rassembla tous pour manger à la cuisine. Tous les membres de la maisonnée avaient des traits tirés, mais les expressions montraient surtout du soulagement. On était heureux, même l'on n'arrivait guère à le montrer. Le père expliqua qu'apparemment le Lutin avait eut l'idée géniale d'envoyer un bateau rempli d'une substance combustible au milieu de la flotte de Baratheon. Une flèche enflammée avait alors fait le plus gros des dégâts. On s'était quand même battu, mais l'arrivée du vieux lion Lannister avec rapidement mis un terme à l'affrontement.

Cinna demanda ce qu'il y avait dans le bateau pour enflammer tout les autres, mais personne ne fut en mesure de lui répondre.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent un savant mélange de désordre et de fêtes. Les gens étaient heureux, dansaient et buvaient et chantaient toute la nuit. Maurina avait envoyé un message à Celyane et Ariane pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Des réponses positives lui étaient revenues.

Et Bronn ? Avait-il survécu ?

Elle l'espérait, tout en sachant qu'elle n'avait rien à attendre de lui. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas revu depuis le combat qu'on surnommait à présent la 'Bataille de la Néra'… Mais elle l'avait embrassée tout de même, et elle voulait le revoir. Il ne pouvait quand même par l'avoir oubliée si rapidement. Du moins, l'espérait-elle. Elle l'avait embrassé. Plus Maurina essayai de repasser la scène dans son esprit, plus avait de mal à ce souvenir des détails. Certains jours il lui semblait que la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller la nuit en ayant l'impression d'être en feu, sa bouche frémissant comme s'il venait de l'embrasser furieusement pendant des heures.

Bronn allait-il revenir comme il le faisait toujours ? Ou allait-il disparaître en mission sans crier gare ?

C'est alors qu'un événement imprévu survint, qui allait changer le reste de son existence.

Maurina avait décidé d'aller rendre visite chez Ariane. Sa sœur l'avait tellement tannée pour qu'elle l'emmène avec elle que la jeune femme avait finit par céder. Son amie habitait à l'extrémité de leur quartier, et non loin du palais. Ariane vivait chez une riche et vieille tante et son fils, qui était un bon tisserand dans la cité. Une chose en entrainant une autre, la jeune fille avait épousé son cousin, plus par convenance que par choix. Son amie ne semblait pas s'en porter plus mal, comme avait pu le constater Maurina. La jeune fille avait un caractère propre à diriger, et son mari à suivre ses instructions avec un certain soulagement.

Ils étaient mariés depuis trois ans désormais, mais n'avaient toujours pas d'enfants.

« _Quand je pense que ta belle-mère en a déjà un, » dit Ariane avec un ton un peu amer.

« _Oh, si tu le veux, je te le donne de bon cœur ! » répondit Maurina avec chaleur.

Cinna regarda alors sa sœur avec un air outré.

« _Mais… le bébé n'a rien fait. »

Maurina leva les yeux au ciel.

« _C'est une façon de parler, Cinna. Bien sûr que le bébé n'a rien fait. Encore. Je suis sûre qu'il serait mieux élevé par Ariane que par cette mégère. »

La conversation s'était poursuivie tranquillement, quand la bonne dû les interrompre.

« _Hé bien, qu'y a-t-il ? » s'exclama Ariane.

On avait alors expliqué qu'un message avait été laissé à la porte, adressée à Maurina.

Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme sentit un mauvais frisson la parcourir. Son père ? Celyane ? Elle s'excusa, puis quitta la terrasse pour lire le message à l'intérieur de la maison.

_A se faire des amis comme Tyrion Lannister, on n'y gagne rien. Rendez-nous ce qu'il vous a confié._

La jeune femme crut qu'elle allait se sentir mal, et se retint au premier meuble qui se trouvait là pour ne pas s'effondrer. Ses pensées fusèrent. Sa maison. Bronn. Il fallait qu'elle agisse vite.

* * *

Alooooooors. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quoi ? Encore un cliffhanger, comme on dit ? N'y faites pas attention, je n'y peux rien... :-)

Bon, sinon, toujours est-il que, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je me suis cassé... heu, les fesses à faire suivre l'histoire de la série en parallèle pour qu'il y ait une cohérence dans le fil des évènements.

Toute fois, je ne dis pas que je vais toujours respecter cette progression, car j'aimerais bien ajouter des moments Bronn/Maurina qu'il faudra squizzer avant qu'il n'accepte d'épouser la grosse dondon... hmm vous voyez de qui je veux parler ?

Allez, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, en tout cas. Merci à tous de me lire, et surtout, n'oubliez pas l'encadré en bas, même pour 3 lignes ;-)

Bises à tous, et bonne suite de WE !


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note : PFFfffioouuuu. Enfin. Enfin, j'ai terminé de l'écrire et de le relire ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais un peu bloquée sur cette transition. Toujours est-il que le chapitre est long, ce qui devrait faire plaisir à certains ^^.

Même si je doit prévenir que le chapitre n'est pas très gai... sans vouloir vous déflorer la suite. Donc juste, si vous n'aimez pas le sang, les scènes de crimes... hum, sauter le moment quand ils reviennent chez Maurina. Juste comme ça ! Bon, je n'y suis pas allée trop fort non plus. J'aurais pu, mais je ne voulais pas faire trop de détails graphiques.

Sinon, je n'ai pas encore répondu à certaines reviews et j'en suis vraiment désolée ! Mais je n'ai pas arrêté cette semaine. D'où l'arrivée tardive du chapitre :-p

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

VII

_Que faire ? Que faire ?..._

La jeune femme se tenait désespérément au buffet de la salle de séjour, désorientée, affolée.

Retrouvant enfin son équilibre après quelques instants, elle se mit à marcher rapidement de long en large en se tordant les mains. Aller chez elle ? Hors de question. On pouvait l'y attendre. Une nausée la prit en pensant à ceux qui étaient restés là-bas, et à l'éventualité qu'il leur soit arrivé malheur.

Sa respiration ne cessait d'accélérer, à son grand dam.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se calmer et d'agir. Or elle ne pouvait rien décider dans un tel état. Ses pas la menèrent à nouveau près de la terrasse. Elle vit sa sœur qui conversait gaiement avec Ariane. Cinna était si jeune, si innocente, possédant encore cette naïveté d'enfant qu'elle se surprenait à lui envier parfois. Que pouvait-il lui arriver à elle ? Un souffle de détermination calma un peu son cœur qui battait une folle chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pourrait jamais rien laisser arriver à sa sœur. Par tant qu'elle serait en vie.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et dit de sa voix la plus dégagée :

« _Ariane, pourrais-tu venir un instant ? Celyane voudrait savoir le prix de cette étole grise qu'elle a vu l'autre jour… »

Son amie demanda à Cinna d'attendre là et la rejoignit à l'intérieur.

« _Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

Aussitôt Maurina lui fit signe de baisser le ton. Elle prit les mains de son amie dans les siennes et les serra, tâchant de contenir son émotion. La jeune femme réalisait à cet instant qu'il était possible qu'elle ne les revoie pas de si tôt, ni sa sœur, ni son amie.

« _Ariane, j'ai un énorme service à te demander. » Elle cherchait les mots au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. « J'ai été sans le savoir le jouet d'une intrigue qui touche visiblement quelqu'un au palais… je n'en dirai pas plus pour que tu ne sois pas inquiétée. Toujours est-il qu'il se peut que ma maison ait été attaquée… »

L'autre jeune femme la regardait avec des yeux marron incrédules.

« _Mais, Maurina... »

« _Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Il est très probable que je doive partir quelques temps de Port Réal. Aussi je vais aller chercher de l'aide à la garde du palais j'y connais quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider je l'espère. »

Maurina avait cette frustrante impression de parler pour ne rien dire.

« _Peux-tu garder Cinna chez vous pour une durée indéterminée ? Je sais que je te demande beaucoup… mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« _Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle. Mais tu ne devrais pas lui parler ? » elle ajouta dans un souffle : « et que vais-je raconter à mon mari ?... »

Maurina lui embrassa les mains avec émotion.

« _Pour le moment, dis seulement à Cinna que je suis partie car…hum, je ne sais. Dis plutôt que j'ai filé régler une affaire urgente et que je vais… » sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. « …je ne vais certainement pas revenir de si tôt. Et lui dire au revoir l'alarmerait. Reste à savoir à présent si mon père est toujours en vie chez nous.»

Elles descendirent l'escalier, mais Ariane l'entraîna jusqu'à la porte de service. Cette dernière se défit de son étole et la lui tendit.

« _Mets-là. Comme ça si tu as été suivie, on te reconnaîtra moins facilement. »

«_Veille sur Cinna comme si elle était à toi… »

« _Reviens-nous vite et en vie, surtout. »

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Maurina la serra dans ses bras, se voila, puis sortit.

* * *

Par bonheur, les rues étaient bondées autour du palais. Courant le plus vite possible, tête baissée, Maurina évita tout un tas d'obstacles avant de finalement arriver par une entrée transversale du palais, gardée par deux soldats.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » lâcha l'un d'eux.

« _J'ai besoin de voir Bronn, le commandant du guet de toute urgence, » dit-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Les deux hommes haussèrent des sourcils moqueurs avant de se gausser.

« _Quoi, rien que ça ? »

« _Si on devait aller chercher le commandant ou ses hommes dès qu'une fille de joie passe par ici… »

Maurina vit rouge, poussée par l'urgence et la détresse. D'autant plus que son temps était compté. Le message de menace qu'elle avait reçu était toujours froissé dans sa main droite, lui rappelant que le fil d'une lame hostile pouvait à tout moment la caresser de trop près. Elle s'approcha d'eux, malgré la crainte naturelle de les savoirs armés et possiblement mal intentionnés et abaissa l'étole sur ses épaules.

« _Premièrement, je suis la fille de l'un des fournisseurs officiels du palais, et deuxièmement ce que j'ai à dire au commandant est une question de vie ou de mort pour la famille royale. »

Mentir en cet instant semblait la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Ils la regardèrent plus sérieusement, perdant leurs sourires benêts.

« _Holà, faites attention à ce que vous dites. La vie ou la mort de qui ? »

Maurina sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle y aille à l'influence. C'était le tout pour le tout.

« _Parce que vous croyez que je vais le dire à de simples gardes ? Je prends déjà des risques pour venir jusqu'ici et il faudrait que ce soit pour vous raconter des histoires ? Je connais personnellement le commandant et j'ai son oreille. Vous n'aurez qu'à lui donner mon nom, et il viendra. »

La jeune femme se tut, espérant sous sa façade assurée et légèrement outrée que sa panique ne se voyait pas trop. Les gardes la regardèrent, indécis. Leur doute était bon signe, mais sur le moment, leur attitude donnait à Maurina une terrible envie d'hurler ou d'éclater en sanglot.

« _Croyez-moi. Si Bronn ou Tyrion Lannister viennent à apprendre trop tard ce que je sais, sur les Sept je jure qu'ils sauront que vous aurez refusé de faire passer mon message, » continua-t-elle sur un ton plus bas.

Enfin, l'un deux sembla céder en regardant son voisin d'un air mal à l'aise.

« _Je termine ma garde maintenant, après tout. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut lui dire, au commandant ? »

Maurina réfléchit à toute vitesse.

« _Ce que je vous ai dit. Mon nom, et que c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Oh. Et aussi : le livre est en danger. »

« _C'est quoi ce charabia ? »

La jeune femme parvint à garder son calme, répondant entre des dents serrées.

« _Il comprendra, lui ! Par pitié, le temps presse pour tout le monde ! »

Tandis que le garde était parti, son compagnon lorgna Maurina, intrigué, tandis qu'elle se recouvrait la tête, surveillant les parages autour d'elle.

« _Vous savez, il ne faut plus l'appeler Bronn, le commandant », finit-il par dire.

Maurina haussa un sourcil en le regardant non sans un certain dédain.

« _Ah. Et pourquoi cela ? » lâcha-t-elle. Dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, savoir comment l'on devait appeler Bronn lui était parfaitement indifférent. Elle ne se sentait plus elle-même, et le sens des priorités avait radicalement changé.

Le garde prit un ton goguenard.

« _Quoi, vous ne le savez pas, alors que vous vous prétendez proche de lui ? »

Maurina haussa les épaules avec humeur.

« _ Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir depuis la bataille. »

_Il n'est même pas venu me voir pour me dire qu'il était vivant, alors…_

Mais au moins il était vivant. Et cela était réconfortant en soi. S'il avait disparu, elle ne savait pas à qui elle serait entrain de s'adresser à cette heure. Il aurait été encore moins pensable de pouvoir joindre Tyrion Lannister.

« _Bah justement, il s'est bien illustré contre les hommes de Stannis. Ça a plu à Tywin Lannister. 'Ser Bronn La Néra', qu'on l'appelle maintenant. »

Maurina ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« _Il a été fait chevalier ?... »

« _Ouais. Comme quoi tout est possible. Hé, t'aurais l'air aussi intéressé si c'était moi qui avait été fait chevalier ? »

_Pour cela il faudrait que je sois plus désespérée encore que je ne le suis._

Mais le plus douloureux était qu'elle n'était pas si loin que cela d'être prête à faire n'importe quoi pour que Bronn arrive. Et qu'il l'aide. La jeune femme préféra ignorer le garde du mieux qu'elle pouvait alors qu'il s'approchait encore d'elle. Maurina vérifia les alentours non sans inquiétude. Au moins si des assaillants la surveillaient en ce moment, ils ne tenteraient rien avec un garde royal si près d'elle.

_Bronn, Bronn… où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de toi._

* * *

Il lui sembla s'être passé une éternité quand l'ancien soudard apparut enfin. Sans ménagement, il repoussa le garde qui essayait de poser une main aux fesses de la jeune femme, puis l'entraîna sans ménagement avec lui. Maurina remarqua vaguement qu'il était mieux habillé qu'à l'accoutumée. Et ses traits rudoyés par la vie n'avaient pas changé. Elle sentit, au milieu de sa peur une sorte de chaleur réconfortante l'envahir. Sans payer la moindre attention aux gens de la garnison qu'ils croisaient, Bronn la fit pénétrer dans ce qui ressemblait à une remise. Au moins à cet endroit, on ne pourrait les entendre.

Il se pencha sur elle, les yeux légèrement préoccupés, mais sans perdre son sang-froid.

« _J'ai fait prévenir Tyrion. Où est le livre ? »

« _Chez moi. Mais je n'y suis pas encore retournée. Quelqu'un avait laissé ce message alors que j'étais chez une amie avec ma sœur. »

Maurina lui tendit le billet, mais l'ancien soudard y jeta à peine un coup d'œil.

« _Dites-moi juste ce qu'il dit. »

Trop pressée pour comprendre sa diversion, elle le lut. En quelques mots, elle lui expliqua comment elle était arrivée jusqu'à lui, et ses craintes pour le reste de la maisonnée. Bronn l'écouta, sérieux, puis déclara :

« _Vous avez bien fait de ne pas y retourner. Je vous laisse là un moment, histoire d'informer Tyrion. »

Et sans dire un mot de plus, il disparut en fermant la porte à clef de l'extérieur. La jeune femme aurait voulu pester contre lui, mais elle réalisa qu'ainsi personne n'allait pouvoir entrer pour en finir avec elle. Cela était légèrement rassurant.

Bronn sembla revenir plus rapidement que la première qu'on était allé le chercher. Quand il ouvrit la porte et la fit sortir, elle remarqua des hommes derrière lui. Ils étaient six, et devaient être autant soudards que leur chef.

Son expression à lui, ne semblait guère réjouie. Il tenait à la main une vieille cape rapiécée qu'il tendit à la jeune femme pour qu'elle s'en couvre.

« _Le Lutin pense que nous devons partir le plus vite possible de Port Réal. Mais on passe d'abord chez vous pour le livre. L'idée est de vous mettre tous les deux en lieu sûr, » expliqua-t-il à voix basse tandis qu'ils sortaient à nouveau dans les rues, les six hommes autour d'eux.

On aurait pu penser qu'une telle escorte se remarquerait, mais les reîtres étaient plus sales les uns que les autres, aussi ils passèrent facilement inaperçu au milieu de la populace la plus modeste de Port Réal.

« _Nous ? Qui ça, nous ? » demanda Maurina en suivant tant bien que mal les grandes enjambées de l'ancien soudard, dans les rues mouvementées.

« _On peut pas en discuter après ? » lâcha-t-il, un peu exaspéré en lui lançant à peine un regard par dessus son nez cassé. « Ce fichu bouquin d'abord. Le baratin ensuite. »

Son ton était sans réplique.

Maurina laissa passer un temps, avant de poser sa prochaine question. Elle n'y pouvait rien, lui parler la rassurait, de manière assez improbable.

« _Vous pensez qu'ils s'en sont pris… » elle ne put continuer.

Bronn se tourna alors vers elle en arquant un sourcil. Mais rapidement son expression s'assombrit, et il haussa les épaules en secouant la tête.

« _Ne vous faites pas de faux espoirs. S'ils vous ont envoyé le message chez votre copine, c'est qu'ils sont d'abord passés par là. »

Pendant un bref instant, Maurina se surprit à le maudire. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille d'un ton aussi… indifférent ? Cela n'était-il qu'un travail de plus pour lui ? Il venait implicitement de lui dire que tout le monde pouvait être-

Une chape de plomb stoppa le train de ses pensées quand ils arrivèrent enfin et que la jeune femme vit la porte de chez elle et celle de la boutique défoncées. On aurait dit qu'une tornade venait de pénétrer chez elle. Une tornade mortelle. Quelques passants s'étaient arrêtés sans oser aller voir à l'intérieur.

Maurina remarqua à peine deux femmes qui pleuraient pathétiquement en décrivant à qui voulait bien l'entendre les cris qu'elles avaient entendus à l'intérieur. Tout à coup, la jeune femme se sentit glacée de la tête aux pieds. Elle écouta vaguement Bronn donner l'ordre à ses hommes de surveiller les entrées et d'interroger des passants pour essayer de déterminer l'identité des assaillants.

En cet instant elle savait. Elle savait que Bronn avait raison.

Quand il lui fit signe d'entrer avec lui, Maurina le regarda comme s'il venait de tomber sur la tête. Ses deux pieds semblaient cloués au sol.

« _Maurina, si vous tenez encore à votre vie, faites simplement ce que je vous dis. »

Et il la traîna avec lui par le bras dans les ténèbres de la maison.

Le couloir était obscur, comme d'habitude, pourtant il lui parut plus sinistre qu'à l'accoutumée. A pas lents, la jeune femme allait passer la tête dans la salle commune, mais l'ancien soudard l'arrêta net, en posant une main sur son épaule. Il secoua la tête, les yeux baissés sur quelque chose à l'intérieur de la pièce. Son expression était indéchiffrable.

« _Vous feriez mieux de pas regarder. »

Il se tourna alors vers elle et se pencha légèrement pour que son attention soit tout entièrement portée sur lui et non l'horreur de la situation qui les entourait. Il porta une main à sa joue, et la caressa du pouce. Maurina ne voyait que ses yeux bleus fixés sur elle.

« _Où est le livre, Maurina ? »

« _Dans… dans ma chambre. Sous une latte de plancher. »

Il hocha la tête rapidement et lui prit le bras pour la précipiter dans l'escalier, mais la jeune femme tourna la tête à temps pour voir une forme qui gisait au sol, devant la cheminée. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Greyce, se dit-elle, trop choquée pour réagir.

_Greyce._

Heureusement, personne ne se trouvait dans sa chambre. Tout avait été retourné, déchiré, cassé, mais il n'y avait aucun cadavre au moins. Bronn se cadra dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'observant faire. Sans perdre de temps, Maurina s'agenouilla par terre et souleva la latte. Elle en sortit le livre et le petit miroir de sa mère, ainsi que des petits trésors qu'elle avait gardé là. Elle les fourra dans une petite besace qui traînait parmi les affaires retournées, puis elle se releva, la besace en travers de la poitrine, le livre pressé contre son sein. Bronn lui fit signe de venir vite le rejoindre. Mais au moment de descendre l'escalier, une folle pensée traversa son esprit.

Le bébé. Son demi-frère. _Lucan_. Jamais son prénom ne traversait ses pensées, pas plus qu'elle ne le considérait comme étant vraiment son frère. Mais à cet instant…

Avant que Bronn ne s'aperçoive de ce qu'elle faisait, Maurina fit demi-tour, entendant le commandant du guet pousser un juron en dessous d'elle, montant déjà pour la rejoindre.

Maurina n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il y aurait autant de sang. La première dépouille fut celle de Magda, à moitié renversée hors du lit, la tête touchant presque par terre, les jambes entortillées dans les draps. Du sang sombre maculait le lit, sa robe, à tel point qu'on ne savait où ils avaient frappés.

« _On n'a pas demandé à des gars très finauds de faire le travail, » marmonna Bronn dans son dos. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de monter ici ? »

« _Mon demi-frère est dans cette pièce, » coupa-t-elle d'une voix blanche en lui tendant le livre d'un geste brusque.

Près de la fenêtre, Maurina trouva ensuite la dépouille de la nourrice. Son angoisse redoubla : la pauvre femme semblait blottir quelque chose dans ses bras. Ne sachant quelle force la poussait, elle se pencha au-dessus de la dépouille ensanglantée. Elle était morte en serrant le bébé contre elle. Les langes aussi étaient maculés, ce qui donna un haut-le-cœur à la jeune femme.

Pourtant elle devait savoir.

Tremblante de tout son corps, elle prit le bébé à bout de bras. Sa surprise fut totale en voyant les yeux de Lucan s'ouvrir. Les gredins avaient accomplis leur sale besogne en abandonnant le nourrisson à son triste sort.

« _Il est vivant ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

A ces mots, Bronn la sortit en deux pas de la pièce. On n'aurait su dire s'il était content ou non de cette nouvelle.

« _Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez en faire ? On l'emmène pas avec nous. »

La jeune femme protesta vivement en descendant l'escalier.

« _Je ne vais pas le laisser à n'importe qui dans la rue quand même ! » rétorqua-t-elle en le serrant plus fort contre elle. Tout commençait à se chambouler dans sa tête, et ses émotions menaçaient de déborder.

Bronn se pencha alors sur elle dans le couloir, exaspéré mais ses yeux moins étaient durs qu'elle pensait.

« _Maurina, on va être clair. Tyrion m'embauche pour vous faire sortir de la ville en vie avec son fichu bouquin, et ce, parque vous lui avez sauvé la vie un jour. Alors je vous propose la chose suivante. Vous donnez le bébé à l'un de mes hommes— »

« Je me fiche de son satané bouquin ou de ce qu'i l'intérieur ! C'est à cause de lui que tout le monde— » s'emporta-t-elle, mais l'ancien soudard ne la laissa pas finir, en essayant de la contenir contre lui avec force tandis qu'elle se débattait faiblement.

« _Non mais écoutez-moi au moins espèce de furie ! Vous le donnez à l'un de mes hommes et il le laissera à qui vous voulez. C'est tout ce que je peux vous proposer. »

La jeune femme s'immobilisa en baissant les yeux sur Lucan, et pensa immédiatement à Celyane. Elle venait d'avoir un bébé après tout... et elle n'avait guère le choix.

Abattue, elle hocha la tête en se détachant de lui, mais s'engouffra alors dans la partie boutique. Cette fois-ci, Bronn l'attendit dehors. Quand Maurina finit par ressortir, le bébé toujours blotti dans ses bras, son visage était avait perdu le peu de couleur qui lui restait.

L'apprenti aussi. Son père aussi. Au moins à présent, elle l'avait vu. Elle avait pu lui dire une sorte d'au revoir.

Elle donna ensuite l'adresse de Celyane à l'un des soudards, en précisant de dire que le nourrisson était son demi-frère, Lucan, et qu'elle devait le garder jusqu'à son retour. Elle se tourna alors vers Bronn, le regard incertain.

« _Car nous allons revenir… n'est-ce pas ? »

« _ J'en ai aucune idée. Mais je l'espère bien ! » se contenta de répondre Bronn.

C'est en se défaisant du bébé qu'elle remarqua qu'un autre homme de Bronn était arrivé à cheval. Il descendit, puis le donna à son commandant. Ce dernier rangea le livre dans l'une des sacoches que transportait la monture, puis monta en selle.

« _Allez, plus de temps à perdre, Maurina ! » s'exclama-t-il en la faisant monter devant lui sans ménagement.

Elle eu à peine le temps de se tenir à la selle, que Bronn lança le cheval à un trot énergique, créant une émotion dans la rue. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, se retourner pour voir l'homme emporter son demi-frère, ou voir les têtes ahuries des passants, ils se mirent dévaler les rues de Port Réal. Les maisons, les quartiers défilaient, mais la jeune femme ne les voyait plus. Ses yeux se brouillaient à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient. Quand un violent sanglot sec la secoua, Bronn la plaqua d'une main puissante contre son torse. Ils s'arrêtèrent aux portes nord de la ville, où Bronn remit un papier cacheté aux gardes, puis ils se mirent à galoper sur la route. Loin de Port Réal, loin de la mort, loin de chez elle, loin des ennemis de Tyrion Lannister, loin…de tout. De tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu.

* * *

Mwahahahah- hem.

Bon, au moins maintenant vous savez ce qui va venir : plein de moments Bronnesques avec Maurina ! C'est-y pas une bonne nouvelle, ça ? Moi j'ai envie de dire que oui. D'ailleurs à moi de faire tout le boulot et vous à me lire confortablement. Comme je vous plains !

Votre seule contribution ? Une review :-p

Bon, sinon, pour ce que ça intéresse, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant la musique de ce film : watch?v=bI0_0OPiON8 . Un peu trop romantique pour GoT, bien sûr, mais parfait pour donner ce sentiment d'urgence et de drame ^^ Faut ce qu'il faut pour se mettre en condition !

Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne suite de semaine, et n'oubliez pas l'encadré en bas !


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Pffffiou ! Mea Culpa pour le délai que m'a pris ce chapitre... surtout qu'il n'est pas si long que cela, mais disons que j'ai buté dessus pendant pas mal de temps, puis je me suis retrouvée submergée par mon boulot et les cours, bref ! Ça commençait à me hanter, et je ne savais plus quand j'allais enfin trouver le temps, le calme et l'inspiration pour continuer.

Sinon, merci mille fois pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir et ce n'est vraiment qu'en les lisant que j'ai trouvé l'envie de continuer, car là, j'étais plutôt bloquée ! Donc merci, et si ça vous plaît, continuez, vous êtes après tout ceux pour qui j'écris :-) Je vais vous répondre très vite.

Bon, que dire d'autre... ah oui, si vous ne voulez pas apprendre à dépecer un lapin, ne lisez pas la deuxième partie du chapitre ^^. Toute fois, cela peut toujours vous servir, si un jour le scénario de 'the Walking Dead' devient réalité ;-P

* * *

VIII

Maurina ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment où ils avaient franchi les murs de Port Réal, et celui où elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer. Le paysage avait défilé sans qu'elle y prête vraiment attention, rythmé par le cheval au gallo. A présent cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils avaient ralenti, et qu'ils avançaient à un trot régulier sur la route.

La jeune femme se demanda alors comment Bronn avait pu la laisser faire pendant tout ce temps, sans lâcher le moindre commentaire désobligeant. Le connaissant, il aurait même pu lui intimer de se taire. Alors pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

_Peut-être connait-il lui aussi le chagrin et le deuil ?_

Cela était cependant difficile à imaginer. L'ancien soudard tuait comme il respirait s'il avait connu ces sentiments-là, ils avaient dû disparaître depuis bien longtemps, englouti par les missions meurtrières et les guerres auxquelles il avait dû participer. Dans un sens, rien ne semblait vraiment l'atteindre, rien ne semblait avoir de prise sur lui. Rien ne semblait l'influencer, à part ses propres désirs.

Non vraiment, il était plus facile d'imaginer que le bruit des sabots du cheval au trot avait couvert son moment de faiblesse.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que son bras était toujours enroulé autour d'elle et qu'elle était plaquée étroitement contre lui. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle pouvait d'ailleurs le sentir pressé contre sa région postérieure. Une brique sembla lui tomber dans l'estomac, puis une irrésistible envie de se détacher de lui l'envahit. Rouge de honte, elle essaya de se pencher en avant, mais le chevalier raffermit sa prise.

« _C'est pas la peine d'essayer, » se contenta-t-il de dire derrière elle.

« _Vous pouvez enlever votre bras, Bronn, » insista-t-elle.

Bronn se pencha alors à son oreille et lui souffla :

« _Je trouve mon bras parfaitement bien là où il se trouve. Quand on y pense, cela vous permet de pleurer tant que vous voulez sans tomber de cheval, et moi je profite de la vue. »

Après avoir marqué un temps, la jeune femme réalisa enfin le sous-entendu de ses dernières paroles. Indignée, elle tourna la tête pour répliquer quelque chose, et se rendit compte que la taille de Bronn lui permettait de voir par-dessus le lien de la cape et ainsi d'avoir un aperçu du haut de son décolleté.

Avec un mouvement rageur, elle resserra les pans du vêtement afin de couvrir du mieux qu'elle pouvait ce qui était exposé.

Bronn poussa un grognement déçu derrière elle.

« _Où allons-nous d'ailleurs ? »

« _Loin. » Il laissa passer un temps. Puis, il ajouta, comme s'il lui faisait une concession, « Vers un endroit plus sûr. »

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil peu impressionné et pouffa afin de montrer son mécontentement :

« _...et c'est tout ? »

Maurina se demandait si l'ancien soudard se fichait d'elle.

« _C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour le moment. »

La jeune femme se mit à voir rouge. Les nerfs, sans aucun doute.

« _Oh, vraiment. Et moi je voudrais savoir où nous allons exactement, Bronn ! »

Ce dernier poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« _J'aurais dû me douter que je prendrais des risques en acceptant de vous emmener. J'aurais dû demander à Tyrion plus d'argent !... »

Maurina voulut lui répondre, plus offusquée que jamais, mais Bronn reprit :

« _Pour le moment, nous nous arrêtons ici pour la nuit. Ensuite, on n'en reparlera. »

La jeune femme prit alors garde au paysage alentour. Elle remarqua qu'ils arrivaient au bord d'une clairière, dans un bosquet dense, à la végétation intriquée. La route traversait le bosquet sur quelques kilomètres, avant de continuer sur une plaine dégagée.

Bronn mena la monture au cœur du bosquet, le plus loin possible de la route, semblait-il.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, l'ancien soudard démonta, puis tendit les bras vers la jeune femme. Par tous les moyens possibles, Maurina aurait voulu éviter qu'il ne la touche, car dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait répondre de son propre comportement.

Mais elle devait le reconnaître, elle était épuisée par tout ce qui venait de se passer, et elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. De mauvaise grâce, elle se laissa glisser de selle contre lui, sentant que ses dernières forces l'abandonnaient. Une fois à terre, Bronn ne la relâcha pas aussitôt. Au contraire, il baissa sur elle des yeux intenses, impénétrables. Maurina posa alors ses mains contre son torse, comme pour être prête à se détacher de lui à tout moment. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il ne détournait pas le regard. Une infime partie d'elle se souvint de la façon dont elle l'avait embrassé avant la bataille, mais la jeune femme ferma aussitôt son esprit à cette évocation.

Puis, comme d'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent. Bronn attacha le cheval à une branche basse, et déclara :

« On va s'installer là pour la nuit. Je vais aller nous tuer quelque chose. Pendant ce temps, allez donc trouver du petit bois. Mais ne vous éloignez pas trop du canasson. »

Maurina ne put que hocher la tête faiblement, le voyant déjà s'éloigner dans la forêt.

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune femme se sentit complètement seule. C'était pourtant une sensation qui ne lui était pas complètement étrangère après tout elle s'était sentie seule à maintes reprises, même en étant chez son père. Mais à présent, elle se sentait totalement abandonnée. La soi-disant famille qu'elle avait était morte ou aux quatre coins du royaume, et il ne lui restait que Cinna et son demi-frère à Port-Réale. Un sentiment de frustration la submergea.

Et même pour eux elle n'avait pu faire grand chose…

En ramassant le bois, Maurina sentit à nouveau des larmes monter, et un mépris contre elle-même lui serra vicieusement la poitrine. Depuis quand était-elle devenue si faible ? Elle le savait, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Mais la tâche lui paraissait tout simplement insurmontable pour le moment. Une fois qu'elle eut ramassé assez de bois, la jeune femme retourna attendre près du cheval. Le jour commençait à tomber, et la température descendait lentement mais sûrement. On avait beau se trouver dans ce qui paraissait être la fin d'un long, très long été, les soirées fraichissaient à vue d'œil, et ce plus particulièrement en campagne. Maurina n'aurait pas été étonnée qu'ils soient en train de remonter la route vers le nord. Elle portait une robe, le châle d'Auriane et une cape, et pourtant un frisson la parcourait déjà.

Maurina baissa alors un regard dédaigneux sur le tas de branches qu'elle venait de poser par terre. Merveilleux. Et en plus elle ne savait pas faire de feu en forêt.

* * *

Quand Bronn revint, il tenait deux lapins dans la main, une expression très fière sur le visage. L'ancien soudard trouva la jeune femme assise par terre en train de serrer sa cape autour d'elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« _Bah alors, on ne sait même pas allumer un feu ? » lança-t-il d'un air fanfaron.

Maurina lui décocha un regard meurtrier. L'autre leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant un 'je n'ai rien dit'. Il vint s'accroupir à côté d'elle et lui tendit les lapins, sortant un couteau de sa ceinture.

« _Bon, très bien. Je vais m'occuper du feu. Dans ce cas, voilà mon couteau, vous pouvez commencer à préparer les lapins. »

La jeune femme regarda les bêtes fraichement tuées et la lame avec une expression interdite. Bronn eut un mouvement d'impatience.

« _Allez, Maurina. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne savez pas faire la cuisine, non plus ? »

« _Je sais faire de la cuisine, » répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence. « Seulement c'est Greyce qui faisait le gros de la… préparation, » acheva-t-elle d'un ton peu fier.

Maurina sentit ses joues brûler de honte. Voilà qu'à présent, elle se sentait tout à faire inutile. L'ancien soudard lâcha un rire peu réconfortant.

«_Ah, les filles des villes. Plein de jolies manières, et aucun sens pratique. »

Combien même la fierté de Maurina lui aurait dicté de rétorquer quelque chose, elle se ravisa. Aussi humiliant que cela puisse être, il avait raison. Une fois le feu bien amorcé, Bronn se posta à côté d'elle, et prit l'un des lapins.

« _Bon, faut savoir que la peau d'un lapin est plutôt du genre coriace. Vous ne pouvez certainement pas l'enlever comme ça avec un couteau. »

Il se leva, alla chercher une cordelette dans la sacoche du cheval, puis se posta devant l'arbre le plus proche. Il fixa le lien autour d'une branche à sa hauteur qui semblait bien solide, puis y noua les pattes arrière du lapin afin qu'il se retrouve le ventre face à lui.

« _A présent, c'est très simple. On fait une entaille au niveau des pattes, le long des cuisses, on l'ouvre en deux… et on tire la peau de haut en bas comme si on lui enlevait sa chemise. »

Maurina le regarda faire sans rien dire, en se contentant de lutter contre le froid et l'écœurement. Il y avait plusieurs heures qu'elle avait vu sa maison entièrement retournée et couverte de sang, son père, gisant mort à ses pieds. Elle n'en goutait guère la vue à présent.

_Mais le sang est partout dans ce monde_, lui souffla une voix à l'oreille. _Celui qui ne le comprend pas assez tôt ne mérite pas d'y vivre très longtemps._

Maurina questionna cette pensée qui venait de la traverser.

« _Très bien, je vais déjà faire cuire celui-là. Occupez-vous de l'autre. »

La jeune femme se leva, et lui prit la lame des mains avec une grimace. Cela fit sourire Bronn, qui alla s'accroupir pour lancer le feu.

Elle noua son lapin à l'arbre du mieux qu'elle pouvait, puis regarda sa dépouille quelques secondes.

_Si tu ne fais pas cela, si tu n'apprends pas vite, tu meurs._

Maurina remercia les Sept de leur avoir donné cette nourriture, puis essaya de reproduire les gestes de l'ancien soudard. Mais au moment de le dépecer, elle se rendit compte que simplement tirer dessus ne suffisait pas. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas assez forte. Et cela ne la surprit guère.

Le rire de son compagnon retentit.

« _Besoin d'aide, Maurina ? »

« _A votre avis ? » répondit-elle avec une moue.

Il vint terminer son travail, avec un air dégagé.

« _Ha, comme cela me manquerait si vous n'aviez plus votre côté mégère, » dit-il en tirant sur la peau d'un coup. Il lui tendit le lapin dépecé, avant de revenir vers le feu. « Cela me donne toujours cette irrésistible envie de vous donnez une leçon ou deux. »

Maurina vit qu'il voulait la chercher un peu, mais elle secoua la tête avec un sourire qui ressemblait presque à une grimace.

« _Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour recevoir d'autres leçons de vous ce soir, Bronn. »

L'ancien soudard arqua un sourcil en embrochant les deux lapins sur une grand branche de noisetier coupé.

« _Ah ? Et vous seriez d'humeur à faire quoi, alors ? »

Maurina regarda le lit de braises qui se consumaient avec un crépitement agréable.

« _Prier. Faire mon deuil. »

Bronn leva les yeux au ciel, puis installa la broche de lapins au-dessus du feu.

«_Faites donc votre deuil, Maurina. Plus vite vous l'aurez fait, plus grandes seront vos chances de survie. Pour ce qui est de prier, faites ce que vous voulez, du moment que cela ne vous affaibli pas l'esprit. »

Ils mangèrent en silence, la jeune femme goutant particulièrement la chaleur du feu et la viande grillée dont elle pouvait se repaître. Elle se jeta sur la nourriture comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours, et il fallait dire que les épreuves l'avaient plutôt affaiblie. Elle se sentait reprendre des forces, et elle se fichait bien de manger n'importe comment. Maurina remarqua alors la lueur amusée dans le regard de Bronn. Elle commençait à connaître cette expression chez lui.

« _Si j'avais su qu'un jour je vous verrais abandonner vos manières de dame pour manger comme cette sauvage de Chella ! »

Maurina releva tout à fait la tête vers lui en finissant son repas.

« _Chella ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Il y a un bon moment de cela, nous avons rencontré, Tyrion et moi, des sauvages des clans des montagnes de la lune, dans les Eyriés. L'un des membres du clan des Oreilles Noires s'appelait Chella. »

« _Comment, c'était une femme ? » Maurina parvint difficilement à cacher sa surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une femme pouvait devenir guerrière. Quoi que. Si elle était une sauvage, cela faisait plus de sens.

Bronn haussa les épaules avec une moue.

« _Si on pouvait appeler ça une femme. Laide comme une morue, mais pas mauvaise à l'épée. Chez eux, on coupe les oreilles des vaincus pour s'en faire des colliers. »

« _Ah, c'est répugnant ! »

L'ancien soudard la regarda et retint un rire en haussant légèrement les épaules.

« _Ça... Il ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je les tuerais vite et bien. C'est plus simple, à défaut d'être plus propre. Au moins vous êtes sûr que l'adversaire ne reviendra pas essayer de récupérer son oreille en vous égorgeant dans la nuit. »

La jeune femme déglutit en frissonnant. Bronn jeta les os de son diner dans le feu, puis s'essuya les mains sur ses braies.

« _Faites de même, Maurina. Comme ça les bêtes ne seront pas tentées de s'approcher. »

Maurina obéit, puis resserra à nouveau la cape contre elle. Bronn s'installa près du feu, et fit signe à la jeune femme de venir près de lui.

« _Venez. Vous commencerez à dormir la première partie de la nuit pendant que je monterai la garde. Après, vous ferez de même. »

La jeune femme s'installa à côté de lui, en gardant cependant une petite distance.

« _Et comment je ferai cela ? Je ne sais pas me battre je vous rappelle. »

« _Si vous entendez des bruits suspects, ou que vous voyez quelque chose, réveillez-moi. C'est pas dur ! »

Maurina allait s'allonger, quand elle lança à nouveau un regard vers Bronn, suspicieuse.

« _Et ne vous avisez pas de tenter quoi que ce soit pendant mon sommeil, hein ? »

Bronn prit une mine faussement choquée en sortant son épée, afin de l'aiguiser. Il retint un rire moqueur.

« _Aucune crainte là-dessus, Maurina, bien que je sois tenté. Vous auriez été une autre fille, je ne me serais pas gêné. Mais avec vous, cela ne serait même pas drôle. Mégère que vous êtes, vous pourriez encore trouver le moyen de me gâcher mon plaisir. Non, je préfère attendre que vous vous jetiez sur moi comme avant la Bataille de la Néra. »

Maurina poussa un cri de frustration avant de se recroqueviller sous sa cape et de fermer les yeux. Elle entendit le bruit de la lame à aiguiser qui frottait contre la lame de Bronn, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre dans un sommeil troublé.

* * *

Voili voilou. Bon, plus un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose, mais au moins j'ai le sentiment de m'être sorti une épine du pied ! Bonheur.

Ah, et sinon, on m'a demandé si Bronn devenait vraiment chevalier et tout le tintouin. La réponse est oui, et si vous voulez connaître un peu mieux le parcours de Bronn sans vous taper tous les livres (ce que je recommande quand même car ils sont super chouettes en anglais), vous avez deux options:

- taper 'Bronn' ou 'Bronn la Néra' ou en anglais 'Bronn of the Blackwater' et vous trouverez des sites de fans qui ont fait un joli résumé de lui. Perso je m'en sers parfois quand j'ai la flemme de relire ou tout simplement quand je ne sais pas comment certains termes en anglais sont traduits en français (exemple: je n'aurais jamais deviné que 'Blackwater' serait traduit 'Néra', franchement...)

- trouver sur youtube les vidéos que quelqu'un à mis qui s'intitule 'Bronn's story' et comme ça vous suivez que l'histoire de Bronn dans la série TV. En attendant la semaine prochaine, cela ne peut faire de mal, héhé.

J'espère que cela vous donnera les infos nécessaires ! Bises à toutes et à tous et à bientôt !

Et n'oubliez pas l'encadré en-dessous ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note : Voili voilou, un nouveau chapitre pour votre fin de semaine :-) J'ai beaucoup de travail à rattraper donc je ne publierai pas le prochain tout de suite, alors autant profiter de celui-là, hein ^^. Sinon, merci pour vos reviews ou mp, qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! Comme vous devez le savoir, la nouvelle saison de GoT commence la semaine prochaine, alors tous à vos liens streaming ;-). Qui sait, si on continue de bien voir Bronn, il va falloir que j'adapte certaines choses pour la suite (chouette, du challenge !) ?!

Sinon, que dire d'autre ? Youpi c'est bientôt Pâques et on va avoir une bonne excuse pour se faire offrir du chocolat, huhu.

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

IX

Quiconque pense qu'une forêt plongée dans la nuit noire demeure silencieuse se trompe lourdement. Nombreux sont les animaux qui chassent justement pendant la nuit, et ils ne se préoccupent guère des humains qui tenteraient de dormir sur leur territoire. Il faut, dans le meilleur des cas être un dormeur au sommeil de plomb —ce qui peut présenter plus d'inconvénients que d'avantages, ou être sourd. Après les cris des animaux qui sont en train de se faire manger par un prédateur, et les hululements d'une chouette effraie, il fallait aussi ajouter le vent qui souffle par intermittence dans les feuillages, les branches qui craquent autour de vous, le tout dans une pénombre à peine éclairée par un feu mourant.

Si vous n'étiez pas habitué à pareille situation, il était certain que votre tour de veille serait un moment long et angoissant.

Cela ne faisait pas dix minutes que Maurina observait les ténèbres qui les entouraient pourtant elle voulait déjà que l'aube pointe le plus vite possible.

Soudain, un craquement sinistre retentit dans son dos. La jeune femme se retourna vivement, les yeux hagards.

« _Bronn, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose derrière nous, » souffla-t-elle en secouant son compagnon de fortune par le bras. Ce dernier s'était couché dans sa cape à côté d'elle, dos au feu.

Un grognement lui répondit.

« _Bronn, » reprit-elle, « j'ai l'impression que quelque chose… rôde autour du campement. »

L'ancien soudard se redressa à demi sur son séant avec un soupir, l'œil las.

« _Maurina, on va être clair. Vous êtes dans un bois : alors ce n'est pas une chose mais des milliers de choses qui rôdent autour de nous. »

Il s'allongea à nouveau, son bras plié lui servant d'oreiller.

« _Maintenant, c'est à vous de voir s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une bête. Et maintenant, taisez-vous le manque de sommeil me met de méchante humeur. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en voulant presque lui tirer la langue, mais il avait déjà fermé les paupières.

« _Vous êtes déjà un rustre, » maugréa-t-elle, « alors de méchante humeur, pitié ! »

Seul un ronflement lui répondit.

La peste soit des hommes ! Il était du genre à s'endormir dès que sa tête touchait le sol ? se dit Maurina avec une pointe d'envie. Quand on savait le temps qu'elle mettait généralement à s'endormir ! Bronn regroupaient décidément toutes les caractéristiques pour lui être déplaisant. Enfin…

Un hululement résonna non loin, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Avec un soupir, elle essaya de se calmer et de ne pas penser aux histoires de son enfance. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce que Greyce lui racontait les jours où elle n'avait pas été sage. Cela était stupide vraiment, mais dans le contexte présent, l'existence de monstres et autres créatures maléfiques hantant les bois ne lui semblait pas si saugrenue.

Son esprit se tourna alors vers les morts, et les histoires que l'on contait à leurs sujets. Hantaient-ils encore la terre ? Revenaient-ils se venger des vivants ?

Continuant de scruter le moindre mouvement aux alentours, Maurina remit du petit bois dans le feu.

Qu'étaient d'ailleurs devenus les corps des malheureux qu'elle avait été obligée de laisser derrière elle ? Les avait-on enterrés ? Etaient-ils en train de pourrir tranquillement dans la terre grasse, ou gisaient-ils encore chez elle, seuls, dans le noir ?... Cette pensée la fit trembler, mais aucunes larmes ne montèrent. Ses yeux étaient devenus secs à force de pleurer. La jeune femme se demanda alors ce qu'il était advenu de la maison, de la boutique. Que se passait-il d'habitude dans ce genre de cas ? Elle n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée, rien ne lui était jamais arrivé jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le chemin de Tyrion Lannister, et de Bronn. Rien qui sorte autant de l'ordinaire. Rien d'aussi terrible. Jusqu'à présent, Maurina avait eu le sentiment d'exister, lentement, dans un monde clos et désespérément morne.

_Maudit soit Tyrion Lannister. Si je ne l'avais rencontré… jamais rien… jamais rien de tout cela ne serait…_

Et pourtant, malgré son chagrin, elle avait le sentiment et ce pour la première fois, de vivre réellement. Rien ne pouvait lui prédire qu'elle ne mourrait pas demain par la même épée qui avait tué son père.

Et c'était là, au milieu de cette incertitude, de ce chaos, que Maurina avait tout d'un coup l'impression de devenir peu à peu elle-même. Fini, son existence de fille de drapier à Port Réal. Maintenant commençait une vie qui ne portait pas de nom, que l'on ne pouvait prédestiner. Tout pouvait arriver.

Cela était horriblement excitant et effrayant à la fois.

* * *

Maurina ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, une heure peut-être, quand elle se leva afin de se dégourdir les jambes, et se mit à faire les cent pas autour du feu.

Elle lançait des regards furtifs par moment autour d'elle, essayant de distinguer quelque chose au-delà des premiers arbres. Mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que son esprit lui jouait des tours là où elle n'avait vu que l'obscurité la plus totale, elle croyait voir désormais une forme se matérialiser, pour disparaître à nouveau.

La jeune femme finit par se rasseoir, s'enveloppant dans sa cape du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ses pieds tout près du feu.

Alors, c'était cela, la vie de soudard ? Mener pareille existence ne lui semblait en aucun cas envisageable. Dormir n'importe où, et peu, manger ce que l'on parvenait à chasser, sans le moindre confort ni la moindre assurance que l'on ne serait pas égorgé dans la nuit ? Très peu pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Bronn pour avoir mené cette vie, et survécu comme il l'avait fait.

_Seul un rustaud comme lui peut vivre dans des conditions pareilles._

La jeune femme tourna machinalement la tête sur le côté en entendant un nouveau craquement, quand elle vit que de grands yeux vitreux la fixaient derrière un arbre.

Toute pensée rationnelle s'envola aussitôt, et Maurina, glacée de peur, poussa un cri perçant en secouant Bronn, quasiment couchée sur lui.

« _Bronn, vite, vite je vous en prie ! Quelqu'un nous observe ! »

Heureusement pour eux, Bronn n'avait pas le sommeil profond. Il se redressa aussitôt, la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

« _Quoi ? Où ? » lâcha-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« _Là ! Enfin… »

Maurina lui pointa l'endroit où elle avait aperçu la paire d'yeux. Mais elle avait disparu.

« _Maurina… » commença le chevalier d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.

Mais le jeune femme était toujours paniquée et ne pouvait être plus intimidée par lui qu'elle était terrorisée par la chose qui les observait.

« _Je vous dis que j'ai vu quelqu'un qui nous regardait ! »

« _Par la peste, où le voyez-vous bon sang ? » s'exclama-t-il en la tenant par le poignet pour qu'elle arrête de le secouer.

En voulant se débattre, Maurina vit alors la paire d'yeux droit en face d'elle, toujours au couvert des arbres.

« _Là ! Là ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors.

Cette fois-ci Bronn le vit aussi. Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers l'intrus qui s'enfuyait déjà.

Morte de peur, Maurina le regarda disparaître dans la nuit. Elle attendit, à bout de souffle et le cœur battant la chamade pendant ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité.

Le chevalier finit par revenir en secouant la tête, l'air à la fois goguenard et contrarié.

« _Un cerf, Maurina. Vous m'avez réveillé pour me faire courir après un foutu cerf, » dit-il en laissant tomber son épée dans son fourreau à côté de lui, avant de s'asseoir lourdement à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme se sentit aussitôt soulagée il était vrai que les yeux de l'animal avaient semblé plus grands que ceux d'un homme. Toute fois ce sentiment s'évapora quand Bronn lui saisit le bras pour l'attirer face à lui.

« _Décidément, vous m'apportez plus d'ennuis que de repos, » fit-il en l'observant à la lumière tamisée des flammes. « Et qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous, hein ? »

Il posa pensivement une main sur sa gorge exposée, le regard indéchiffrable. Les flammes se reflétaient dans ses yeux bleus, et dessinait chaque trait de son visage. Maurina aurait voulu s'insurger, mais quelque chose entre la peur et l'excitation l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement. Pétrifiée, elle se rendait compte non sans une certaine indignation que le contact de ses doigts rugueux sur sa peau valait mille fois le feu qui brûlait dans son dos.

Il allait se pencher sur elle, et la jeune femme allait poser une main contre son torse, quand un bruit les arrêta net.

Plusieurs craquements, et de lourds bruits de respiration. Maurina vit les pupilles de Bronn s'étrécir, entendit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. L'ancien soudard se leva alors en prenant son épée avec lui. La jeune femme se retourna lentement et vit trois hommes armés, la mine patibulaire.

_Oh, oh._

* * *

Maurina regarda Bronn se jeter sur eux, sans la moindre hésitation semblait-il. Mais tandis qu'il les chargeait, la jeune femme baissa les yeux brièvement, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Elle vit alors le couteau qui avait servi à ouvrir les lapins tantôt, posé à côté du feu. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Maurina eut l'instinct de s'en saisir, et de le cacher sous sa manche.

Le nouveau chevalier semblait plutôt bien s'en tirer, pourtant elle pouvait voir que le troisième homme —un ladre malingre qui devait faire sa taille, essayait de se rapprocher du cheval. Maurina en comprit aussitôt la raison et se dressa sur ses pieds pour aller se planter devant la sacoche que portait la monture. Son adversaire eut un sourire mauvais qui laissait découvrir des dents jaunâtres et mal alignées.

« _Allons, petite. Pas d'histoires. Si tu me donnes le livre, il ne t'arrivera rien. »

Maurina pouffa en relevant le menton avec hauteur, et croisa les bras. Au moins ainsi elle donnait l'illusion d'être assurée et calme —alors que ses mains et ses genoux tremblaient de peur.

« _Quoi, vous allez me faire croire que vous ne seriez pas tenté si mon compagnon venait à trépasser ? A d'autres. »

Elle ne savait même pas d'où lui venait l'audace de dire des choses pareilles elle avait besoin de gagner du temps, pas de lui donner des idées mais au moins sa voix ne tremblait pas autant qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Le gredin sembla plus impatienté que pris de court par sa répartie, tenant son épée pointée sur elle, mais l'air une peu déstabilisé.

Tant mieux, se dit Maurina en lançant un regard furtif vers Bronn. Heureusement, ce dernier venait d'embrocher le premier assaillant.

« _Allez, fais pas d'histoires, maraude, » reprit le ladre en avançant d'un pas. « Ne joues pas à la plus maligne et laisse-moi le prendre. »

Maurina tiqua mais recula d'un pas. Pas de fol orgueil elle avait peut-être un ancien soudard comme allié, mais il tardait à tuer le deuxième brigand et une lame qui n'avait pas l'air d'être trop mal aiguisée menaçait de lui transpercer la poitrine. Il fallait être réaliste.

La jeune femme finit par faire un pas de côté, une moue aux lèvres, libérant l'accès à la sacoche. L'autre cligna des yeux, s'étant de toute évidence attendu à une résistance plus obstinée.

Mais il finit par retrouver son sourire mauvais, se jetant aussitôt sur le cheval.

« _Hé bah, t'étais pas si difficile à convaincre ! » lâcha-t-il en rengainant son épée pour pouvoir fouiller à son aise.

Maurina ne répondit rien, se déplaçant lentement derrière lui. S'il s'était retourné, il aurait sûrement remarqué que son regard avait pris un éclat résolu.

« _Je me demande si tu seras aussi docile quand on te la mett—»

La jeune femme choisit alors ce moment pour lui planter le couteau dans le flanc, d'un geste décidé, mais d'une main qu'elle aurait voulu plus ferme. Elle sentit que la lame n'était pas allée très loin. L'homme se tordit aussitôt de douleur en poussant un cri terrible. Paniquée, Maurina sortit la lame et la planta à nouveau, avec plus de force cette fois-ci. L'homme, ivre de douleur parvint à se retourner, et lui flanqua un grand coup à la tête qui l'envoya voler par terre.

Il se mit à l'insulter tandis qu'il essayait de brandir son épée, mai la double blessure à son côté répandait une quantité de sang impressionnante, qui l'empêcha de porter son coup.

Estourbie, la jeune femme parvint à se redresser sur ses pieds.

« _Alors, qui fait le malin, maintenant, crétin dégénéré ? » fit-elle, tandis que l'autre tombait à genoux par terre en gémissant entre ses dents.

Voyant qu'elle avait le dessus sur lui, elle se mit à lui tourner autour, une sorte d'euphorie inexplicable s'emparant d'elle. C'était comme si le sang qu'elle venait de faire couler l'enivrait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait ce sentiment inexplicable de se sentir puissante.

« _Le premier coup était pour m'avoir traitée de maraude, » fit-elle en se massant la tempe de sa main libre. « Le deuxième pour avoir imaginé que tu pourrais me toucher… »

Quand Maurina le vit essayer de lever son épée vers elle, elle lui flanqua un coup pied dans la main, faisant voler la lame à un mètre d'eux. Le ladre poussa un cri des plus pitoyables. Elle se mit alors à l'observer en fronçant les sourcils.

« _Je te donnerais bien une autre raison pour te larder une troisième fois, mais l'inspiration me manque. » Elle fit une pause pour réfléchir. « On n'aura qu'à évoquer ta sale trogne. »

Toute fois, l'audace de la jeune femme commençait à se dégonfler. C'était une chose de frapper un homme pour se défendre, poussée par la panique, mais aurait-elle le cran de l'achever, alors qu'il était déjà au sol, sans défense ? Son estomac se noua en regardant les plaies sanglantes qu'il essayait en vain de boucher avec ses mains. C'était elle qui venait de lui infliger cela. Mais pourrait-elle recommencer en sachant cette fois-ci ce qu'elle faisait ?

Le gredin sembla remarquer ce moment d'hésitation, car il émit un gargouillement qu'il fallait interpréter comme un rire.

« _Ha. C'est bien une femelle, ça. Alors, on a perdu ses bourses ? »

Il n'en fallu pas beaucoup plus pour que Maurina voit rouge à nouveau, se souvenant qu'elle avait affaire avec des malfrats qui menaçaient de la forcer. Elle se précipita sur lui, et lui envoya un coup de pied là où il était blessé.

« _Sale enfant de pute ! Tu te crois en position de pouvoir me parler de haut, bâtard ?! »

La jeune femme entendit vaguement qu'on l'appelait par son prénom, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle continuait de le ruer de coup, quand un bras la ceintura par derrière.

« _Par le sang des Sept, Maurina ! » rugit Bronn à son oreille.

Maurina se débattit en criant, brandissant toujours son couteau. D'un coup bien visé, l'ancien reître lui frappa sur la main, lui faisant aussitôt lâcher la lame. Impuissante, la jeune femme se débattit encore un moment, avant de sentir ses forces s'affaiblir. Elles n'étaient montées que par nécessité. Désormais elle les sentait la quitter, tout comme ses nerfs. Avec un sanglot de fatigue, elle finit par s'affaisser contre Bronn, en baissant la tête. Ce dernier la soutint un instant, avant de la relâcher et de la tourner vers lui.

Les yeux sérieux, mais la bouche en coin, Bronn lui releva le menton, et observa son front.

« _Il ne vous a pas raté, » souffla-t-il.

« _Oh ? », fit-elle en portant une main à son front. Hum, cela était bien douloureux elle aurait sûrement une bosse d'ici quelques heures.

* * *

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres blessures, Bronn se tourna alors vers l'homme qui était à moitié couché sur le sol, ses mains toujours plaquées sur son côté. Il faisait tout pour ne pas gémir trop fort, pourtant une jolie flaque commençait à se répandre et à mouiller la terre et l'herbe du bosquet. En voyant l'ancien soudard s'approcher de lui, son épée sanglante à la main, le gredin ouvrit de grands yeux terrorisés. Maurina ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de le voir souffrir, ou avoir pitié de lui. Elle tourna alors la tête vers la dépouille des deux autres malfrats. Bronn leur avait réglé leur compte sans précaution.

« _Cet énergumène essayait de vous embêter, Maurina ? » demanda Bronn de son fameux air dégagé, en s'accroupissant au-dessus du malheureux.

Maurina s'éloigna en réprimant un frisson de fatigue. La tension commençait à retomber, et elle se rendait à nouveau compte qu'ils étaient en pleine forêt, au milieu de la nuit, avec un feu presque éteint. Elle alla remettre la fin du petit bois dans les flammes, et s'activa pour le raviver.

« _Il en avait après le livre, Bronn. Sans doute que— » mais elle s'arrêta net. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle faisait le rapprochement avec Port Réal. « Mais dans ce cas, qui les a envoyé ? Ce sont les mêmes qui sont allés chez moi ? »

La jeune femme se fichait bien de masquer l'émotion dans sa voix à présent. Elle était fatiguée, elle avait froid, et le lapin qu'elle avait mangé semblait déjà bien loin. Maurina soupira en revenant vers eux.

Bronn ne quitta pas l'homme des yeux, mais se tourna légèrement vers elle pour répondre.

« _Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, Maurina. » Il lui adressa alors un sourire désarmant de désinvolture compte tenu de la situation. « On va le faire parler. »

La jeune femme lui répondit par une grimace qui fit pouffer de rire l'ancien soudard. Il eut un geste presque frustré, tandis que le gredin gémissait des 'pitié' lamentables.

« _Comment, vous pouvez lui planter par deux fois une lame dans la couenne, le ruer de coups de pieds, mais vous allez me retrousser le nez quand je parle de lui soutirer des informations ? »

Maurina lui lança une œillade peu impressionnée.

« _En temps normal, j'argumenterais volontiers avec vous, _Ser_ Bronn. Mais présentement, je suis tout simplement trop fourbue pour en avoir même l'envie. »

Elle alla s'installer le plus loin d'eux possible, tout près du feu.

« _Faites ce que vous voulez avec lui, pour ma part, je vais suivre votre mise à la question d'ici. »

« _C'est moi, ou vous vous dérobez de la tâche à accomplir ? »

« _Non pas, chevalier. Et il s'agit de votre mission, non de la mienne. Nous dirons que je préfère suivre l'action depuis une distance plus confortable.

« _Vous ne désirez pas regarder ce que je vais lui faire ? » poursuivit-il, de tout évidence pour la pousser dans ses retranchements.

Maurina se drapa dans sa cape, comme dans sa fierté.

« _Je désire surtout ne pas mourir de froid. »

Bronn lâcha un rire grave, loin d'être dupe, et ramassa le couteau qu'elle avait fait tomber par terre en secouant la tête.

_La mauvaise foi est un vilain défaut._

* * *

Ah, avant que j'oublie : voilà, j'ai créé un petit blog qui tourne autour de l'écriture, des fics sur , etc. Alors je vous invite à venir y jeter un coup d'œil et à y participer, et y écrire ce que vous voulez !

Merci encore et toujours de me lire et de me laisser des messages, c'est très encourageant :-)

A très bientôt, et avant de partir, n'oubliez pas l'encadré en bas !

Bises à toutes et à tous 3


	10. Author's Note

**Authors'note :**

Chers lecteurs et lectrices, une petite note pour vous dire que je ne vous ai pas oubliés !

J'ai eu beaucoup de préoccupations et de travail depuis la publication de mon dernier chapitre, et j'ai un peu perdu un peu le fil de mon histoire, sans pour autant laisser tomber le projet, car il me tient à cœur (!).

Je vous demande par conséquent d'être indulgent(e)s et patient(e)s je viens de reprendre la rédaction, mais il faut que je me « remette dans le bain », comme on dit !

Je regarde en même temps les nouveaux épisodes de GoT sur internet pour retrouver l'ambiance, mais j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à bien me remettre sur les rails comme avant :-/

Pour cette raison, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir un cahier des doléances : comment voudriez-vous voir l'histoire avancer ? Avez-vous des requêtes spéciales, une situation cocasse en tête ou simplement des suggestions ?

Je suis très ouverte et prendrai vos propositions en considération, tâchant de voir la faisabilité de chacune d'entre elles :-)

Sur ce, je vous remercie tous infiniment de me lire, de m'écrire et de m'encourager, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de visites quand j'ai commencé ! Merci à vous tous, et à très bientôt j'espère, en commentaires ou messages privés sur :-) :-)

Laurèle Adler


End file.
